Sparks Fly
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: "I," he said out loud, "am the biggest idiot in all three worlds." And he was. On one count for failing to realize that he…had feelings…for his best friend, and on another for falling for the one demon he probably couldn't seduce.
1. Sudden Realizations

Sparks Fly: Sudden Realizations

Kurama smiled as he headed to his next class. A familiar burst of youki energy sailed over the roof of the science building. The redhead had gotten so busy with moving across town and beginning the process of getting his botany degree, that he'd lost track of the last time Hiei had entered his mind.

He slid into his chair in the biology lab and smiled at his lab partner. This young woman was one of the few friends that Kurama had in this city for a very good reason.

Every female who walked into the lab, stopped to greet and flirt with Kurama. It was the same in all his other classes as well. It got old. But Reiuka Yamauchi, his bio lab partner, did not participate in that ridiculousness.

"Good afternoon, Reiuka," Kurama greeted.

"Hey, Shuichi. Fan club as lively as ever, I see."

"Please. Do not remind me."

"Plans for the weekend?" Reiuka wanted to know.

"An old friend of mine has just come to visit, so I will be preoccupied with him."

"Oooh! How preoccupied, exactly? Is this 'friend' the reason you won't give the girls here the time of day?"

Kurama laughed. "Hardly. Although I would much rather deal with this friend than these young women. Which is saying something."

"Yeah, it's saying that you loooove him," Reiuka fairly sang.

The kitsune shook his head and turned to pay attention to the professor. He found it hard to focus on the lecture that day, which was fine since they were covering photosynthesis and he could recite that process in every language he knew (thirteen at last count).

His mind kept wandering to the spark of power that he could still feel in the area. It was strange that Reiuka had made accusations about his feelings for Hiei. He had spent so much time not thinking about the fire demon, that now that he had returned, it was hard to think about anything else.

Now that it had been brought to his attention, Kurama allowed himself to think about the last time he had seen Hiei.

"_I value our friendship, and all we've been through... But I'm not interested in you that way."_

"_You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you._

"_Relax. It's a joke." _

* * *

Hiei scowled at the masses of ningen that passed under the tree he was perched in. He didn't understand how the kitsune could stand a place like this. But then, it _was _some kind of school, and Kurama loved learning.

The familiar wash of power that always felt so alive, came toward him, and Hiei was suddenly sorry that he had been gone so long. He looked down and nearly smiled at the bright green eyes that blinked up at him.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said softly.

"Fox," the jaganshi replied. He dropped down from his branch to land in front of the redhead. "I see you're still doing this school thing." He could also see that the kitsune had gotten taller and that his fiery crimson hair had gotten longer.

"You know my penchant for learning, old friend. I'm surprised to see you here."

Hiei shrugged. "Mukuro was getting tiresome. Are we just going to stand here like idiots?"

Kurama knew there had to be more to it than that, but pressing Hiei for information never went anywhere, so he just smiled. "Not at all. Come, I'll take you to my home."

They stared walking. "Do you no longer live with that human woman?"

"You mean my mother?"

Hiei gave him a look that clearly said he didn't care about the specifics.

"I moved out last year when I started university. I now live in a small apartment not far from here."

"Alone?"

"Of course. I am a solitary creature by nature, as you know. Though I do make certain exceptions. Which you also know." He smiled fondly at the demon beside him.

"Hn."

The two of them walked along in silence for a while. Kurama's brow was furrowed as he took stock of his emotions. While he enjoyed being in school, he was usually not this pleased after a day of classes. Logically, it meant that these feelings had something to do with Hiei's unexpected appearance. It hit the kitsune then that he was so surprised about his feelings for Hiei, because he hadn't been _allowing _himself to feel anything about him at all since they'd parted.

If he were being honest with himself, and he tried to be, he was a little hurt by the fact that he hadn't seen Hiei in over a year. The moment that Hiei got packed into a box and shoved into the dark recesses of the kitsune's complex mind (perhaps next to a similar box labeled 'Youko') was easy to pinpoint. When Yusuke returned, but Hiei did not, it became clear to Kurama that it was time to move on with his life like everyone else. Unlike the boxing away of his vulpine other half, shoving Hiei out of his thoughts had not been done with any ceremony. In fact, it had happened without his notice, almost instinctually.

'_Now why is that?' _Kurama wondered. He came back to reality in time to turn down his street.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his companion. The normally calm and indifferent fox had his tail in a twist about something. "You think too much," was all he said aloud.

Kurama smiled. "Guilty. It is perhaps my one flaw."

"Vanity," Hiei muttered.

"Hm?"

"Vanity. Another flaw."

The fox laughed. "Perhaps. Though can it still be called vanity if it's all true?"

"But it isn't. I could recite a list of your many imperfections if you'd like," Hiei offered.

"While it would no doubt be amusing to hear you say more than five words a day, I'm going to politely decline."

"Afraid?" the smaller demon taunted.

"Of many things, Hiei," was the soft reply.

The jaganshi wasn't sure when they had crossed from their usual playful banter to a serious talk, and he wasn't sure he liked the difference. So he did as he was wont to, and stopped talking.

Kurama led them to a fairly large apartment building and used a key to open the front door.

Hiei shot the fox an amused smirk when he saw that the flora all around the building was bursting with life.

Kurama smiled sheepishly in response. "They were sad, so I helped."

"Sad?"

"Mm. Or neglected, I suppose, though they were certainly not happy about it."

"They have feelings?"

The redhead glanced at Hiei in surprise. "Of course they do. Plants are alive, aren't they? All living things feel, Hiei, and they express their feelings, if you know how to listen."

And there it was again. That serious edge to what Kurama was saying. No more was said as they walked into the building and headed up to Kurama's apartment. Hiei took off the moment they were inside. Knowing the fire demon as he did, Kurama could hazard a guess as to what he was doing.

He was partly right. Hiei was checking. He was checking the inevitable window in Kurama's bedroom and the distance from it to the nearest tree. But he was also checking that the Kurama he had dropped in on was the same fox he had left. He checked to make sure there were still a ridiculous amount of books in his possession, each containing a mind-boggling number of pages; that there were girly smelling potions in the bathroom and plants on every windowsill. Only when he was assured that the only thing missing from this version of Kurama's home was his mother, did he return to the living room.

Kurama had dropped his school bag next to the couch and was eyeing a miniature rose plant carefully. "Find what you were looking for?" he asked without looking up. He was pruning the plant by merely pointing at the foliage that he wanted to take off.

Hiei didn't deign to respond since he knew that Kurama already had worked out the answer for himself. Instead he settled himself on the couch. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the plant the fox was manipulating.

"Elegant Parade," was the reply.

"What?"

"That is the name of the rose."

"It's smaller than the others you use," Hiei noted.

"Mm."

Hiei scowled at the non-answer, but continued to watch the redhead work. He raised an eyebrow as Kurama looked up from his current project and walked over to another plant. The fox tilted his head and then smiled brilliantly, reaching underneath the end table that the plant rested on to grab a watering can.

The fire demon had the distinct feeling that he was missing something. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Watering."

"Why?"

"Plants need water, Hiei."

"But why _this_ plant? You were just working on the other one."

Kurama nodded in understanding. "This one was thirsty," he said with a shrug. "But it's learned to be so much more polite when it asks for water. It used to be all demands and whining with this one."

Hiei didn't respond. He knew better than to be surprised that Kurama could understand what the plants were saying.

"How long will you be staying?" The fox asked abruptly.

"Haven't decided," Hiei replied slowly. "I thought I'd look in on Yukina before I go…"

"Ah. That is a good idea. I only ask because after all this time not seeing you, it seems strange that you would come back just because Mukuro was getting tiresome. I imagine this is not the first time in almost two years that you have felt this way about her."

Damn it. Hiei had been _so_ sure that Kurama had decided not to poke at that one. "Just wanted a break," he answered quickly.

"So you came here? You hate it here."

"I wanted to see Yukina."

"Which of course is why you went to the trouble of tracking me down at the school you didn't even know I went to instead going to see Yukina who has been in the same place since before you left."

Kurama had him there.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you," Hiei muttered viciously.

"No, you don't," Kurama agreed amiably. "I'm going to make dinner; I assume you'll be eating?"

Hiei nodded wordlessly, confused about what had just happened. He hated being put on the spot like that. It unsettled him. Though, it helped just a little that Kurama seemed to be just as unsure as he was about what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So it's me. Again. With another story. This one is going to be action packed from the get go as Kurama tries to win Hiei's affection. Expect jokes, fights, and banter aplenty from these two. In fact, the first fight rolls around next chapter. See you then!


	2. Cat and Mouse

Sparks Fly: Cat and Mouse

The next day was a Saturday, which meant that Kurama slept in and Hiei slept not at all. He was in the living room watching some pointless human show on the television about creatures who apparently lived in red and white balls when he heard a key turn in the lock of Kurama's door.

Hiei was on his feet with his sword halfway out of its sheath before he took the time to use his senses. The unexplained - and now unwanted - guest revealed himself to his mind at the same second as the door opened.

The two of them blinked at each other in surprise.

"Hiei?"

Red eyes rolled. "Yusuke," he acknowledged.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hiei folded his arms and glared at his friend. He didn't know much about human actions, but he did know that giving someone a key to your home meant something. Something important.

Yusuke shrugged. "Kurama said I could crash here whenever my mom is on one of her benders. He spends some weekends at his mom's place, so he gave me a key. Not that it's any of your business, Mr. I-can't-be-bothered-to-drop-in-to-see-my-friends."

Hiei just grunted in response and sat back down on the couch. Yusuke frowned and moved over to the couch as well, leaning over the back of it. "So answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Mourning the loss of my ability to come and go as I please without a flood of questions about it," the jaganshi snapped, keeping his eyes on the television.

"Fine," Yusuke replied. "Watch your Pokemon. I already know the real answer anyway." He stood up and walked towards Kurama's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei demanded.

"To talk to Kurama. I've been in his bedroom loads of times. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Right." Yusuke pushed the door open and entered the room. He smiled at the mass of tangled red hair that stuck out from the lump of blankets that was Kurama. The half demon was always glad that the usually perfect fox was not so perfect looking in his sleep. He reached out to touch some of the scarlet mass when a slender hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"How many times must I ask you not to do that, Yusuke?" the fox mumbled from under the covers.

Yusuke grinned. "Probably at least three more. One day, I'm going to win."

"Doubtful. What can I do for you?"

"My mom's hosting some kind of booze orgy, so I got out of there while the getting was good."

"You are welcome to stay here of course, though you have doubtlessly seen that you are not my only visitor."

"Yeah, what's up with old three eyes being back?"

Kurama sighed. "As he can probably hear everything we're saying, I can tell you that your guess is as good as mine."

"You know, I don't think I've ever had to say this before, Kurama, but they say there's a first time for everything. You're wrong. I have a pretty good idea why he's here now."

Kurama stuck the rest of his head out of the cocoon. His green eyes were clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm going to let you two figure this one out for yourselves. Should be fun to watch." He grinned as Kurama glared at him. "You got any food?"

The fox sighed and nodded. "I went shopping earlier this week. Help yourself. And go keep Hiei company while I set my appearance to rights. And don't start any fights. I want my apartment to stay in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hiei scowled at the television as he listened to the conversation going on behind the closed door. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Yusuke got to see Kurama in whatever stage of rumpled mess he was in. Perhaps because deep down he wanted to be the one who- Hiei squashed down that thought before it could fully form. He turned to glare at the half demon as he exited the bedroom.

Yusuke laughed. "Oh stop looking at me like that. You know there is nothing going on between me and the fox. I've got Keiko, and I'm sure Kurama has his eye on someone else. Maybe that pretty lab partner of his. Anyway, I'm making bacon; you want?"

* * *

Kurama was in the shower when it hit him. There was a warm feeling in his chest, radiating out to the rest of him, that he'd felt before, but had never really noticed. What perturbed him the most was that it seemed to be stemming from that box labeled 'Hiei' in his brain.

"Oh for Inari's sake," he growled under his breath. It was so simple. He'd shoved Hiei out of his mind when the fire demon had opted to stay in the Makai, and stopped feeling the warmth associated with him because he… "I," he said out loud, "am the biggest idiot in all three worlds." And he was. On one count for failing to realize that he…had feelings…for his best friend, and on another for falling for the one demon he probably couldn't seduce.

And Yusuke knew! The fox was sure that had been what the half demon was hinting at that morning.

Kurama was engrossed in these thoughts as he finished getting ready. When he emerged from his room and walked into his kitchen, he smiled to see Hiei and Yusuke sitting at the table sharing a large plate of bacon.

"I can see that I'm going to need to buy more food if I'm going to be hosting the two of you at the same time," he remarked.

Yusuke scratched his head guiltily. "You don't have to," he said. "I know you gotta pay for school and everything."

Kurama waved that away. "Yusuke, even if my step-father were not a successful business man, I am probably the richest person you know. I've been stealing from people in all three worlds for centuries."

"Yeah, but your stash is in the Makai, isn't it?"

"Most of them are, yes," the fox replied. "But I have been to the Makai several times in the last few years. In fact, nearly all of the trips were made with you. What do you think I do when I disappear in the middle of the night?"

Yusuke gave him a look that clearly said that he had no idea that Kurama disappeared at night, and the redhead rewarded him with a brilliant smile. He turned to look at the fire demon. "Come to the store with me, Hiei?"

Red eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm feeding you."

"You're feeding him too." Hiei protested, pointing at Yusuke. "You haven't fed me in years."

Kurama shifted so that his hair covered his eyes. "I know. But I'm asking _you_."

It took a lot of effort for Yusuke not to snicker at the look that came over Hiei's face then. The jaganshi had reddened and then paled rapidly. "I'll go," he muttered underneath his breath and then shoved three slices of bacon into his mouth.

"Wonderful," the redhead said with a grin. "I suppose you can wear what you have on now minus the cloak of course, and it will be fine. Unless you want to make a stop at a children's clothing store…"

Hiei glared at him as Yusuke laughed. "Can we just go?"

"Certainly. Yusuke, I assume you know the drill?"

The half demon rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Don't break anything, and don't touch any plants unless I want my hand eaten off."

"And?"

Yusuke huffed. "It was one time, Kurama!"

The kitsune just cleared his throat and waited.

"And I can watch television, but if you find porn on your pay per view again, you'll _make sure_ my hand is eaten off."

"Both of them, if need be," Kurama corrected. He smiled and looked at Hiei. "Shall we go?"

The fire demon followed Kurama out of the apartment snickering. They walked down the street in silence, with Kurama looking at the landscape around them while composing a grocery list in his head, and Hiei sneaking furtive glances at the redhead. Finally he spoke up.

"You and Yusuke are still close."

Kurama nodded without looking at his friend. "We are. It's nice to have someone around who knows me. As adept as I am at being Shuichi, diligent student and son, being Kurama is liberating. Spending time with Yusuke allows me to still have that part of me."

Hiei grunted. A few seconds later, he spoke again. "What's a lab partner?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Well a lab is somewhere you do scientific experiments. A lab partner is the person who you do the experiments with. Why do you ask?"

"Yusuke mentioned that you had a pretty lab partner."

"Reiuka? Hm. I suppose she's pretty enough." The fox said no more on the subject and returned to his mental shopping list.

Hiei scowled at the lack of attention. He didn't know why he cared, really. He was fine not being the center of attention, and so what if Kurama thought his lab partner was pretty? Hiei didn't live in the human world anymore, so the affairs of it and the idiots who lived in it were none of his concern. But if all that were true, why did he still feel compelled to ask?

"Are you involved with her?"

Green eyes glanced at him sharply. Kurama blinked in confusion, then burst out laughing.

Hiei instantly regretted leaving his katana back at the apartment. He very much wanted to gut the fox, consequences be damned. He waited for nearly a full minute until Kurama had regained his composure. "What is so damned funny?" he demanded.

"I am sorry, Hiei. It's just you have no idea how ridiculous that question is. Reiuka and I could never be involved."

"Because you do not tangle with humans in that way?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Well there _is _that. But there is also the fact that she likes women, and I like men." Kurama shook his head. "Reiuka and I involved. I'll have to tell her that one on Monday."

Hiei frowned. "You like men?"

"Yes," Kurama said as if the answer had been clear all along. "I thought you knew that."

"How would I have known that, fox? It's not like we've ever talked about such things."

"True," the redhead admitted. "I just assumed that you knew the nature of my relationship with Kuronue. Besides, most demons are at least bisexual."

They had reached the store by this point, and Kurama grabbed a shopping cart and headed for the dairy aisle. He knew better than to get his hopes up about the line of questioning Hiei was on. The fire demon liked to know things about the few beings he let close to him, and there was nothing more to it than that. No, Kurama knew that if he decided to pursue Hiei it would be a difficult task. There were so many layers of hurt and anger that he would have to work his way through. He wondered if it was worth it. Who knew how long Hiei planned to be in Ningenkai, or even if he would ever visit again? It was really safer for the fox to forget he had uncovered the truth about his feelings for his friend and move on.

But then the fire demon opened one of the freezers and pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Can we get this?" he asked, a hungry look in those red eyes.

Kurama sighed internally and took the ice cream. He held it for a moment, then dropped in the cart. Who was he kidding? He never played it safe. The pursuit was on.

* * *

A/N: Soooo I lied about there being a fight this chapter. I decided that that would speed the story up in a way that wasn't believable. I still think this chapter is pretty awesome though. Anyway, as you can see, Kurama has decided that he wants this. He does love a challenge after all. Let's see how Hiei takes it. Also, you guys are awesome! I was not expecting such an outpouring of positive reactions to the first chapter of this. I'm really excited to keep writing it now. So thanks!


	3. Two Heads

Sparks Fly: Two Heads

Hiei was perplexed. He was sitting in Kurama's living room on Sunday evening watching the fox work on his homework and Yusuke sleep on the couch. He was snoring lightly, and usually that would have annoyed the fire demon. Now, he was grateful that it gave him something to focus on other than the way Kurama wound slender fingers through his hair as he read and annotated his textbook.

Still, he found himself looking over at the fox more times than not, and one of these times, Kurama looked up and green eyes met red. Kurama smiled softly. "We must be proving your point right now," he commented.

"What?"

"You always said that one of the reasons why you hate Ningenkai so much was because it's rather dull here. Tonight seems to be a prime example of that."

Hiei shrugged. "Not much has changed."

"More than you'd think," Kurama replied. He gave the jaganshi a thoughtful look and closed his book. "Tell me something, Hiei. Did you miss us at all while you were in the Makai? Did you think about us? About me?"

That froze Hiei on his perch on one of the redhead's bookshelves. He didn't know how to answer that.

"I ask…because I didn't think about you at all,"

That really shocked him. "W-what?"

"I didn't," Kurama replied. "I thought about everything else in my life, but I didn't think about you. You became this hole that I just purposefully stepped around." His words started coming out in a rush as he spoke. "Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that if I allowed myself to think of you, it would hurt. I would mourn the fact that you chose to stay there and that might never come back. I couldn't bear that. Do you understand, Hiei? I can bear many things in my life, but never that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked, hating the fact that his voice was nowhere near as steady as he would have like it to be.

The redhead smiled. "Because you came back, and I am glad for it."

"I'm not staying."

"I know."

"I'll…I'll leave again."

"I know."

"Then why…?"

"Because you mean something to me."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You're a thief. Everything means something to you."

"Only those things that I wish to possess," Kurama corrected.

"You think you can have everything, so my statement still stands."

"Hm. Touché. Although I will point out that I don't _want_ everything I think I can have."

"What about the things you deserve?"

Kurama smiled wryly. "You never fail to surprise me, Hiei. You are so very young sometimes, but others…other times you astound me with your acuity. Hm. The things I deserve…The short answer is that I am a thief; I think I deserve everything."

"And the long answer?"

"One can never know what all they deserve. It takes time and effort to seek out these gems and acquire them. A certain level of pursuit is necessary for such items."

Hiei thought about that and found he had to agree. He had one more question though. "The things you cannot possess?"

"Are harder for me to understand," Kurama answered honestly. "I have centuries of thinking of things and even people as shiny things to add to my collection. In my prime years friends were the same as diamonds to me."

"And now?"

"Well, I am still a terribly covetous creature, but I treasure those around me more than any amount of wealth."

"You wanted me to come back," it was a question.

"I did." Kurama sighed. "No one knows me quite like you do, Hiei."

"You said something similar about why you spend so much time with Yusuke. I thought you delighted in being misunderstood."

"By my enemies, yes. Perhaps even by my mother. But not by my friends. Not by you." Kurama averted his eyes and smiled again. "Do you realize that this is the longest conversation we've had in almost two years?"

"Hn."

"Oh, don't ruin it by going monosyllabic on me."

"Shut up, fox."

Kurama chuckled and the two of them fell into a companionable silence. It was subtle, but something had shifted. The air between them felt more like it had before Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen. Before Hiei had left with no intent to return. That pleased Kurama, but he was by no means satisfied. True to his borderline kleptomaniac nature, he wanted more.

* * *

The next morning, Kurama prodded Yusuke awake and sent him home on his way out the door to school. He paid attention to his professors and took notes while managing to carry on a mental conversation with the small demon who sat on the roof of each class he was in.

_Do you actually understand this stuff? _Hiei asked of Kurama's plant morphology class.

The fox smiled as he drew a diagram. _I do. Remember that I know plants as well as you know your sword. I've spoken with them, tended to them, and even had one rip its way out of me._

_Hn. Don't do that again._

_I don't plan to. Don't let anyone see you up there. We don't need another repeat of the alien incident, and I have no wish to use up my stores of dream pollen wiping the memories of my school mates._

Hiei rolled his eyes and cut the connection between them. He hated when the 'alien incident' was brought up. It was bad enough that _someone _had seen fit to get a copy of that newspaper to Mukuro. It was enough to make the jaganshi wish he had killed the insufferable fox when he'd had the chance.

But of course that wasn't true.

If he killed Kurama then he would miss out on all of _this. _On the long circular conversations that never seemed to go anywhere but somehow reached some conclusion that satisfied both of them. On the cool touch of power that he felt when they spoke mind to mind.

If he were being honest with himself, which he rarely was, he was interested in Kurama. No…that wasn't right. Of course he was interested in the fox. There was more than likely no other being in any of the worlds who was as interesting as Kurama. He had known the thief for years and he had still yet to uncover every facet of his personality. It was maddening and wonderful at the same time.

Hiei came out of his thoughts in time to track Kurama to another building not far from the one he was perched on. Apparently the day of classes was nearing its close because this was where he had found the fox three days earlier.

He made himself comfortable and prepared to listen to another lecture of plants or cells or something else he didn't care about.

* * *

Reiuka Yamauchi grinned as she sat down next to Kurama. "Had a good weekend, Shuichi?"

Kurama smiled back. "It was enjoyable. How was yours?"

"Eh, mostly boring. How was your friend?"

The red haired young man shook his head at the lascivious tone in his lab partner's voice. "He's fine. Still visiting, in fact."

"That's nice."

"Quite."

"And you're sure you don't like him?"

Kurama could hardly believe his luck. He had spent hours trying to think of a way to hint about his feelings to Hiei without cornering the demon and making him run away. He should have counted on the gossipy Reiuka to come through. "Of course I like him," Kurama answered. "I like him more than I think he knows."

The rest of the class period passed quickly and Kurama left the campus alone. He had felt Hiei leave not long after he had been talking to Reiuka. Truthfully, he was expecting what would probably come next.

He let himself into his apartment and came face to face with a glaring Hiei.

"Perhaps you should consider thievery," the fox remarked lightly. "You seem adept at picking locks at the very least."

"What game are you playing, Kurama?"

"I wasn't aware that I was playing one," was the response.

"You told that human-"

"I know full well what I told her," Kurama replied. "I only told her because I knew I couldn't tell _you_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what it means. Anytime someone gets closer to you than you're comfortable with, you run in the opposite direction. Seeing as you just returned from a two year hiatus, I was in no hurry to chase you away again."

"Where I go is my business." Hiei shot back.

Kurama glared at him. "You are so self centered, Hiei, I swear."

"I never asked for-"

"Yes, you did," the fox returned angrily. "_You_ asked for my help. _You_ are the one who kept showing up in my window. _I _am the one who never asked for any of this. _This _is why I didn't say anything to you."

"What?"

"Because you act like a spoiled child when you're afraid."

"I am _not _afraid of you," Hiei spat.

"You're afraid of change. You're afraid to be off balance and thrown into a world that you can't make the rules of."

"That sounds more like you, than me."

Kurama opened his mouth, then closed it. He found that he couldn't deny that statement. "Perhaps it does. But I have learned to adapt in my lifetime. I _died, _but I did not let that stop me. I overcame my fear. You let it rule you."

"I am not a prize for you to win," Hiei said loudly. "You can't steal me."

"No one said anything about _stealing_ you, you little idiot. Did you think I would treat this like a heist?"

"I thought you treated everything like a heist." Hiei wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them.

Kurama's eyes frosted over and he turned away from the jaganshi. "I never considered myself a masochist until I met you," he murmured. "You've hurt me time and time again, and yet, I am entranced. I would have killed anyone else by now, as a lesson to others, but as I said yesterday, I cannot bear to be rid of you."

The fox turned back around then, and the depth of sincerity that Hiei saw in those green eyes hit him full force. He was not prepared to deal with this now, and in the blink of an eye, he had fled.

Kurama let out a weary sigh. It was out. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

A/N: These are so much fun to write! So the promised fight is finally here. It's one you may be familiar with in this fandom, but I feel like it's a fight that is inherent in the personalities of these two. Most of it was inspired by the fabulous Madahumlati. If you haven't read her fics, I urge you to do so. Anyway, now it's all out in the open, and the ball is in Hiei's court. I know the revelation came pretty quickly, but remember that nothing is ever easy with these two. There's a bumpy ride ahead. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	4. Don't Wait

Sparks Fly: Don't Wait

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets as he left the Yukimura's ramen shop where he worked. He was headed back to the apartment he shared with his mother, dreading continuing to clean up after her and her drunk friends.

He was grumbling about this as he passed under a thicket of trees. Suddenly Hiei popped into view in front of him.

"Gah!" the half demon shouted. "Stop doing that!"

"I need to talk to you," Hiei snapped.

"Yeah well, I got stuff to do."

Red eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking. It's…about the fox."

That caught Yusuke's attention. "What about him?"

"I'm not going to talk about it in the middle of the street, you fool."

"Fine. Let's go back to my place then."

Hiei nodded and fell in step with the former detective. They were silent for the whole walk back to the where Yusuke lived.

When they entered the apartment, the mazoku rolled his eyes at the sight of his mother passed out on the couch. "I really need to move out," he sighed.

"Weren't you going to marry that human girl you go around with?" Hiei asked, surprising his friend with his memory.

"I still plan to. I just want to have stuff of my own first, you know?" They walked into Yusuke's room and shut the door. The half demon flopped onto his bed and stared expectantly at Hiei. "Alright, what is it?"

The jaganshi looked back at the door a little anxiously.

"Don't worry about her," Yusuke said. "She won't be waking up anytime soon. So out with it already."

"The fox…said something strange to me," Hiei blurted out.

"Everything Kurama says is strange; you're going to have to be more specific than that, Hiei."

"He said…he said that he couldn't bear to be without me, and that he liked me more than I knew."

Yusuke's eyes bugged. "He said that to you?"

"Only the first part. The second part he said to his lab partner, though he knew I was listening," Hiei replied. "What am I supposed to take that to mean? Why would he say that?"

"I think he said it because he meant it, Hiei. Kurama's a talented liar, but he doesn't play around with emotions."

"But…me?" Hiei was trying to understand. Kurama - cunning, unscrupulous, colorful, _beautiful_ Kurama- who could probably have anyone he wanted in any of the worlds, could not be interested in _him_.

"Hey," Yusuke replied, "I'm just as confused as you are about his choice. You're not what I would call 'relationship material,' but you have to admit it makes sense."

"Why?"

"Because you two are like halves of one person, really. You are so ingrained in each other, you don't even realize it. I saw Kurama when you were gone, Hiei. He was lost. It was like someone had chopped his arm off and he didn't even know it."

"We had a fight before I came here," the jaganshi admitted. "I didn't think he was serious about me."

Yusuke shrugged. "I think he's serious, but you should get him to prove it. It would probably help you, and Kurama takes too much for granted."

"He does," Hiei agreed. He sighed internally and headed for the window. He needed to think.

* * *

It was another week before Kurama saw Hiei again, and he spent it in a temper. He had no clue when, or even if, Hiei would return. If he didn't, that meant rejection, and Kurama took rejection very, very poorly.

The fox was in his kitchen washing dishes when he sensed Hiei come through the window in his bedroom. He clenched his jaw, tensing for what ever was about to happen.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted coolly, not bothering to look at him.

"What do you want?" The fire demon demanded.

That threw Kurama. "Many things. I'm not sure what you're referring to now."

"No games. No clever play on words, Kurama. Tell me what you want from me."

Kurama turned around and met Hiei's gaze. It was rare that the jaganshi used his name, so he knew that this needed to be handled seriously. "I want a chance. Ties of this nature are not natural to either of us, but I want to try. With you."

Hiei let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "What do I have to do?" he whispered.

Kurama gave him the full force of his eyes. "Be here," he said. "Trust me." He walked closer to Hiei slowly, purposefully intruding on the demon's bubble of personal space. "Let me in." His arms wrapped around his friend, pulling him close. The fox could feel the tremors racking Hiei's body and how tense his muscles were.

For his part, Hiei was fighting down his panic. He was curious about this thing Kurama wanted to start with him, but he was terrified. "I'm…" he tried to say. "I'm not…"

"Hiei, I know who you are. I am probably the only person who can say that. I make no moves in my life without thinking of all the consequences; you know that. I want all of you."

Slowly, awkwardly, Hiei allowed his arms to raise and wrap around Kurama's neck.

The redhead smiled. "So yes then? And be aware that your answer _is_ binding."

"I'll probably be no good at it," Hiei warned.

"Give me an answer, Hiei."

"Okay."

"Okay? You're agreeing to try this with me? I know this is hard for you, but I don't want any misunderstanding here," Kurama said.

"I have no idea what we're doing here, but I trust you, Kurama. So yes."

Kurama pulled back and smiled brilliantly. "I will endeavor to treat your trust like the gift it is."

"So what happens now?" Hiei wanted to know.

The fox thought about it. "Well I'm sure you have more reservations that you'd like to voice. You could do that, and I could shoot them down."

Hiei glared. "I won't put up with your superior attitude. There's one."

Kurama smirked. "You've been doing it for years. Next?"

"I'll be gone sometimes. I'm still Mukuro's heir, and I still hate it here."

"How long each time?"

"Days. Maybe weeks."

"I've waited years for you. Next."

"I'm not affectionate."

That paused the redhead. "You are in your own way."

"I've never loved," Hiei said finally.

"Nor have I. At least not in the way you mean. I was serious when I said that ties like the one you and I have are not natural to me."

"Kuronue?"

"Was probably as close as I got to something like this, but the part of me that is Youko knows nothing of love. He knows seduction and lust, but true feeling is something that eludes him. It is Shuichi who knows what real love is."

"Oh," was all the jaganshi had to say.

Kurama laughed richly. "Don't look so terrified, Hiei. On my honor, we'll go slow."

Hiei snorted. "You're a kitsune; you have no honor."

"You wound me."

"I probably should."

Green eyes rolled. "What are you going to tell Mukuro?"

"How is this any of her business?"

"It isn't really, but as I said before, I am a covetous creature. Basically, I do not share."

"There is nothing between me and Mukuro," Hiei insisted.

"_I_ know that," Kurama allowed. "My question is: does _she_ know that?"

The fire demon was silent for a moment. "Hn. I guess I'll tell her something."

"Excellent. I will, of course, be going with you when you do."

"Of course."

Kurama beamed. "You have made me very happy today, Hiei. As I said, I know this is hard for you, but I will do all I can to make it easier."

"And you'll think about me when I'm gone now?" Hiei wanted to know.

"I'm sure I'll have trouble thinking of much else."

That put a satisfied look on the smaller demon's face. "Good."

Pushing his luck just a little, Kurama hugged Hiei again. He was more focused this time, and made a face as he pulled back. "Where have you been for this past week?" he wanted to know.

Hiei shrugged. "The park mostly."

"You smell like it."

"I'm sure I've smelled worse," Hiei said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, I know you have. But then I had no reason to be this close to you. Now I do, and while I accept you for who you are, everyone could use a few tweaks now and then."

"Tweaks."

"Yes. Baths, in your case. Daily ones if possible."

"Youko Kurama never took daily baths."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You weren't born when Youko Kurama was in his prime, so you have no idea of his bathing habits. Anyway, I am not Youko. The Kurama that you know is an avid fan of being clean."

"The Kurama I know is a vain overachiever."

"I'm offended."

"The truth hurts."

The fox shook his head. "I'm going to run you a bath. The mighty Hiei cannot be afraid of a little soap and hot water. I'll even make sure it's mostly unscented soap. Just for you." He turned to head to the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom. He was almost out of the room when Hiei spoke again.

"Kurama? Things won't change too much, will they?"

Kurama looked back. "Between us? No. No more than they need to for this to work anyway."

Hiei nodded. He stood in the middle of Kurama's kitchen and listened to the sound of the fox starting the bath. There was some part of him that knew when he'd returned to Ningenkai that he and Kurama had unfinished business. He knew that while Yukina was something important he had to deal with, Kurama was too, and he was scared. He was scared that he would lose some essential part of his freedom to this new development.

Hiei wondered if it was worth it.

He caught a strain of Kurama humming under his breath as he worked. "The water isn't hot," the redhead called, "But I know you can take care of that yourself."

Well, Hiei decided. He wouldn't know if he didn't try.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom, and flipped his hair behind his shoulder. "Well you're all set, Hiei. Make sure you wash well because I _will _be checking."

"I'm not a child, fox." Hiei snapped back.

The redhead pouted. "So I'm back to 'fox' now?"

"You'll survive."

"So you hope. And I know you're not a child. I just am in the habit of giving rewards when they are earned."

It was Hiei's turn to cock an eyebrow. "You said slow," he reminded Kurama.

"So I did. But I never said fair."

"Of course you didn't. You're a thief and a liar; you never play fair."

Kurama grinned. "You'll come to love it."

"Or I'll kill you."

"I cheated death once, Hiei. What makes you think I can't do it again?"

Hiei snorted. "What I want dead, stays dead."

"Mm. Perhaps. Do you know what I am going to find most interesting about this whole thing?"

"What?" Hiei asked in spite of himself.

"The battle of wills. We are both such willful beings; it will be fascinating to watch that play out."

"Or explosive," the jaganshi muttered.

Kurama laughed. "Oh of course. Nothing between us could be any different. Now go get clean. And I meant what I said about checking."

Hiei didn't even dignify that. He stalked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed into the tub. Kurama hadn't been kidding about the water not being hot. It was downright tepid at this point, so the fire demon raised his body temperature, until the water around him was to his liking.

He was much, much less of a sybarite than Kurama, but he had to admit that the bath felt wonderful. Sleeping in the park wasn't pleasant, and he would have much rather been warm and comfortable in the fox's apartment. The hot water soothed aches he didn't even know he had and lulled him into a calm state.

He could still feel the tricky fox lurking outside the door. No doubt congratulating himself on catching his prize.

Or not.

One could never tell.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked softly, knowing that even in his human body, the kitsune would hear him.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"You won't change your mind in the morning?"

"No," was the firm reply. "Not about this."

"Good. Oh, and tell you asinine group of followers to back off," the fire demon ordered. "I don't share either."

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Hiei knows. Kurama knows. They're going to try. It won't be easy, but it should be entertaining. Please don't get used to so many updates a week. This story is exploding out of me, but I'm trying to build up a buffer so that when the inevitable writer's block strikes, you guys will still get updates. I am so glad that you're all enjoying this so far. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	5. One More Time With Feeling

Sparks Fly: One More Time With Feeling

Another week passed, and though they had reached an agreement, neither Hiei nor Kurama moved forward. To be fair, Hiei wouldn't have known what to do had he been inclined to do anything, and Kurama was hanging back so as not to spook the elusive demon that he had ensnared.

Hiei did, for his part, stay in Ningenkai, waiting patiently for Kurama to finish his day at school and walk home with him. They walked mostly in silence, but it was companionable. Soon it was the weekend again.

On Saturday, Kurama opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He smiled to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill staring out the window at the city.

"Thinking of running?" the fox asked.

"No," Hiei replied.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Usually you'd be chomping at the bit to leave this place by now," Kurama said.

Hiei shrugged. "I'm fine."

The redhead made a decision. "Come here, Hiei."

The jaganshi eyed him warily, but walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. After a moment, he lay down facing his partner. "Hi," he said.

"Are you happy?" Kurama wanted to know.

"I'm not sure I know what that means."

"Mm. How do you feel right now?"

Hiei thought about it. "Warm," he decided.

"I'll accept that." The fox grinned. "Do you want to get out today?"

"Out where?"

"I want to take you to my favorite place."

"But I've already been to your school," Hiei said with a smirk.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "You aren't funny. I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go, okay?"

"Fine." Hiei stayed on the bed while Kurama went about his morning routine. He was fascinated by watching the fox work the tangles out of all that blood red hair. For some reason, his fingers itched to touch it. He didn't think he was ready for that, so he closed his eyes to block the sight.

When he opened them, Kurama was standing near the bed dressed in the loose pants and tunic he had worn when they were still a team. His green eyes were alight with excitement, and he held his hand out to the other demon. "Ready?"

Hiei nodded, ignoring the hand. He did one of his disconcertingly quick movements and was by the door.

Kurama led the way out of the apartment and down the street, his hair dancing in the light breeze. He moved gracefully, and his aura grew more and more excited the farther they got from the city. They entered a thicket of woods, and Hiei took to the trees.

The fox laughed and swung up onto a branch, using his whip and natural agility to flip through the thicket. Suddenly he dropped into a clearing. Hiei came down beside him and gaped. He hadn't known that places like this existed in Ningenkai.

The sun hit the lush green grass, making the little flowers that were everywhere in the clearing shine like jewels. It smelled a bit like the Makai which Hiei attributed to the wall of brambles that grew around the perimeter of the clearing and the huge blooms that grew along that wall.

Kurama went to each of these flowers, touching them and imbuing them with his energy. Once they had all been attended to, the fox gave Hiei a sheepish look. "It's nice," he explained. "Having a little bit of home here. Whenever I feel too…human, I come here."

"Are you ever Youko here?" Hiei asked.

"At night sometimes. Especially if I have had a particularly stressful day."

"Have any of the others been here?"

"No. You are the first."

That pleased the jaganshi, though he wouldn't admit it.

Kurama flopped down in the thick grass and sighed happily. He closed his eyes, extending his senses throughout the clearing. "It's a chorus," he murmured. "Everything is so happy here."

Hiei cautiously approached the fox, lowering himself to the ground perpendicularly to the other demon and placing his head in Kurama's lap. He could _feel _the fox's smile at the action. His partner's pleasure in this place sparked a question.

"Are you going to go back to the Makai when…" he trailed off, knowing Kurama would know what he meant to say.

Kurama was silent for a minute. He placed a hand in Hiei's hair, gauging the jaganshi's reaction before letting his fingers tangle in the black shock. "I suppose I will," he answered finally. "It's funny. When I first came to this world, when I first became mild-mannered Shuichi Minamino, I couldn't wait to leave. Now though…"

"This place is your home too," Hiei said for him.

The redhead nodded. "It is. For more than just my mother's sake." He chuckled humorlessly. "I truly am caught between worlds."

"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes too, enjoying Kurama's fingers in his hair. "You can't really be anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"You're neither all human nor all demon, Kurama. There's Shuichi, and there's Youko, and in the middle of them is you."

"Hm. You never cease to surprise me, Hiei."

The fire demon shrugged. "No one said you had to confine yourself to one world or the other anyway."

"Well that depends on who is king at the time," Kurama replied. "Not everyone will have the same open border policy as Enki."

"Does it matter? I'm sure the great Youko Kurama can find a way to get through any barrier he wants."

"Perhaps," Kurama agreed. "But that is a long time off."

Hiei frowned. "You regard time like a human."

"For all intents and purposes, I _am_ a human, Hiei. I have to regard time as I do because that's how I experience it. What's interesting is that all of the most monumental events in my long life have happened in the last twenty years."

"What does that mean?" Hiei wanted to know.

"It means that perhaps humans have the right of it. Perhaps each day should be lived for itself for fear of not having enough time. Humans know that nothing is certain."

"And demons do not?"

Kurama shook his head. "Demons are too assured of their longevity. It doesn't matter if they go for weeks without accomplishing anything because they have a nearly infinite number of weeks left."

"That may be true, but your mother will still die," Hiei felt compelled to say.

"I know this. I have always known this. The finality of her life does not make me love her any less. On the contrary, it spurs me to love her more."

They were silent then, each of them submerged in their own thoughts. Hiei was musing on the idea of love. Kurama loved his mother for all of her fleeting nature. Was that because once she was gone, the fox could put her out of his mind and continue on with his life? What did that mean for those he cared for who would live for centuries more?

"Yusuke will undoubtedly remain here while his women is still alive," Hiei remarked suddenly.

Kurama hummed in agreement. "He loves her."

"Sentimental."

"Yes, but necessary. Love is an important thing, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei was quiet again. "What do you feel for me, Kurama?" he blurted out.

The fox didn't respond right away. He organized his thoughts, wanting to say it right. "Many things," he responded. "I could arrange them alphabetically, if you'd like. Admiration, affection, attachment, attraction-"

Hiei cut him off with one word, "Fox."

Kurama pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"I don't let you flex your already considerable ego," the smaller demon corrected. "We all know you're an evil genius who has a way with words. I want a serious answer."

"Alright then," Kurama agreed. "A serious answer. Inclination."

"Inclination?"

"Yes. It takes something special to attract my eye," the redhead explained. "Something pretty and sparkly and of worth. Then I am inclined to do whatever it takes to get near it. I know that I cannot _have _you, because you are not a possession, but being near you is enough to satisfy me."

Hiei smiled a little at being compared to a sparkly thing, glad that Kurama couldn't see him. "So all you want is this?" he asked, gesturing to their closeness.

"Not exactly. I want as much as you are willing to give me, Hiei, but I am willing to wait until you are ready to proceed from here. For now, this is enough."

The jaganshi rolled over and moved so that he was straddling Kurama's lap. He smirked at the startled look in the fox's big green eyes. Eyes like that should have been illegal, he mused. But then, there were many things about Kurama that needed to be outlawed. All that red hair, for instance.

Thinking about it made him want to touch it, so this time Hiei allowed himself to indulge. He leaned forward and sank his hands into all that softness. It was warm from being in the sun, and seemed to pulse with a life of its own. Hiei could feel the slight amounts of energy that signified the seeds and rose concealed in the mass, and he steered clear of them. Wanting to try something, the fire demon tightened his hands in the strands and was pleased at the small noise Kurama made as a result.

Those emerald green eyes watched him carefully, and Hiei knew his partner well enough to see the decision being weighed. He guessed that the fox did not do well with being a passive participant in such games, and he wanted to act on whatever he was feeling. At the same time, he knew that doing too much would frighten Hiei away. The jaganshi decided, for once, to be kind and take the choice from him

Kurama froze when he felt warm dry lips press to his own.

Hiei was kissing him.

Kurama blinked and quickly returned the pressure. It was a small kiss, a chaste kiss. Their first kiss.

The smaller demon was dazed when he pulled back. Even in that short amount of time, Kurama had proven that he was an excellent kisser. His lips still tingled with the feel of it. Hiei released his hold on the crimson hair and slumped against the fox, breathing in his unique grass and spices scent. He expected some cocky joke from the arrogant fox, but he was surprised to feel a shuddering sigh from Kurama.

"I swear you will be my undoing, Hiei," the redhead murmured.

Hiei moved so that he could see Kurama's eyes. He didn't know if it was the sun playing tricks, but there was more sharp gold than usual in those green pools.

"What did I do?" Hiei whispered.

"Give me a moment," Kurama replied. He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply. He had not been prepared for that, for that spark of…whatever it was that passed between the two of them when their lips met.

Hiei tasted like the Makai. His lips had a tang to them, like ozone after a lightning strike. It called to the demon in Kurama, bringing it the surface until it threatened to burst from him in an explosion of power and silver fur.

There would be a time for that, but it was not now. So Kurama re-centered himself, finding his humanity and pushing it forward.

When he opened his eyes, they were cleared of their sharpness. "It would be far too easy to be myself with you, Hiei."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It's a dangerous thing. At least for now. You taste like home, and I was not prepared for the reaction I would have to that. Now that I know, it will not happen again."

Hiei frowned. "What if I _want_ it to happen again?"

"Then we will come here at night. It's alright to be wild here."

"So you felt the spark too?"

Kurama nodded and smiled wickedly. "I think that bodes well for this."

"I guess so."

The fire demon rolled over so that he was on his back in the grass. "I need to go talk to Mukuro soon," he remarked.

"Oh?"

"I've been gone for three weeks without checking in. She tends to not like that."

"I see. How long do you anticipate being gone?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Depends on what she wants from me. You wanted to come with me?"

"I did." Kurama's voice had that distracted quality to it that meant he was doing something in his head, so Hiei waited. "I'll come," the fox decided.

"Don't you have school?"

"I do, but I have never missed a day, and it's not like I'm going to fall behind if I miss a few days now. I could teach every class I'm taking this semester better than the professors anyway."

"Arrogant."

Kurama grinned. "Accurate, you mean. The point is, I can go with you to the Makai. It's much easier to be wild there than it is here, after all."

Hiei colored a little at that. "Okay."

"Excellent." The redhead sprang to his feet and stretched. He looked down at the fire demon and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to play?"

"What?"

Kurama bent at the waist and tapped Hiei on the nose. "Tag. You're it." Then he flipped onto a tree branch that had been several feet higher moments ago.

"Cheating," Hiei accused.

"Not so. You clearly have the speed advantage here. I'm just using my skills to give me my own advantage." The branch lifted the fox higher. "You're it," Kurama reiterated.

Hiei smirked and got to his feet as well, a pleased gleam in his red eyes. "Not for long."

* * *

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. I love how Kurama and Hiei either end up fighting or getting into some kind of philosophical debate. Next chapter will feature the fabulous Mukuro. I am a huge fan of her character when she is not being paired with Hiei because she is elegant and spunky. Expect mischief from her. I also want to thank you guys again for the overwhelming response to this story. It's been kicking around in the back of my head for a while, and it's a relief to get it out and have people like it. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	6. The Lady's Man

Sparks Fly: The Lady's Man

Mukuro frowned at the two demons who stood in front of her. Hiei was very carefully not looking at her, while Kurama was wearing a serene - and very irritating- smile.

It was bad enough that weeks had gone by without her having heard anything from her heir, but when he finally showed up, it was with that infernal fox in tow. She hadn't forgotten how the redhead had lead to Shigure's downfall, so she knew that she had to tread lightly with this one.

It didn't help that it seemed like some new bond had been forged between Hiei and Kurama while they were in Ningenkai.

"It's nice to see that you saw fit to return, Hiei," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I come and go as I please," he replied. "That was the deal."

"Yes, yes," the lady answered with a dismissive wave. "You crave your freedom and all that. What if I had needed you?"

"Then you would have undoubtedly found some way to contact me. Anyway, I'm here checking in." Hiei snapped.

"So I see. And you brought a friend. Nice to see you again, Kurama. I'm glad our meeting is on friendlier terms this time."

Kurama smiled dangerously. "I hope that it remains friendly."

Hiei choked back a chuckle at the look on Mukuro's face after that comment, but fell silent when the lady's eye turned on him. "Is there a particular _reason _why you've brought a notorious bandit to my home, Hiei?"

"What Hiei will not tell you is that we are…closer…than we have been before. I have a vested interest in his welfare, and he will be spending a fair amount of time with me," Kurama answered.

"In Ningenkai."

"Yes."

Mukuro looked over at Hiei. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's true," the fire demon muttered.

"I see. Are you quitting my service?"

"No."

That answer satisfied neither Mukuro nor Kurama, but the lady had control of the room so her displeasure came first. "I need to think on this, go be annoying somewhere else for a while."

Hiei rolled his eyes and stalked from the room while Kurama executed a mocking bow. "Lovely to see you again, Mukuro," he said with a wave of his fingers and followed his partner down the hall.

They walked in silence, as per usual, until a servant rushed over offering to find a guest room for Kurama. Hiei waved him away, stating that the fox was already accommodated. He then proceeded to lead Kurama to his own quarters and collapse on the bed.

The fox had a look around. The room was sparse, as one would expect from somewhere Hiei had lived for a long time. There was a window that overlooked the garden which Kurama was pleased to see rivaled nothing he could do.

"You've got your tail in a twist about something," Hiei remarked from the bed.

Kurama looked over at him. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Spit it out, fox. Haven't you been listening to Yusuke's inane speeches about honesty in relationships?"

"No, and I'm surprised you have. I didn't think you listened to anything Yusuke or Kuwabara said."

"I don't listen to the oaf, but occasionally Yusuke says something worth hearing. Now answer the question, fox."

"What was the question again?"

"Kurama."

"Fine, Hiei. I am curious about something, but I don't want to ask because I think it will damage the progress we have made in our involvement. I also don't want to ask because I don't think it's a fair question this early in the game."

Hiei opened his eyes and speared Kurama with a look. "It isn't a game. Ask."

The fox sighed. "Alright. If you had to choose, between Mukuro and myself, what would your choice be?"

"For the last time, I am not interested in Mukuro," Hiei snapped.

Kurama shot him a derisive glance. "You know that is not what I meant. If Mukuro takes issue with you running off to Ningenkai to be with me, she may place an ultimatum. I want to know what you would choose if that was the case."

"You mean your arrogance doesn't let you know the answer?" The jaganshi closed his eyes to avoid the seeing whatever face his partner would make.

"It is extremely unfair of you to make me ask you a question I didn't want to ask and then refuse to answer," Kurama said quietly.

"Okay, then what about you?" Hiei demanded. "What if you had to choose between me and that human woman you love so much?

"That is not the issue here."

Hiei sat up. "But it's the same thing."

Kurama gave him an unfriendly look. "No, it isn't. I love my mother, and Mukuro is your employer. Those two things are not remotely on the same level."

"Fine. Would you choose me over your school?"

"In a second."

Hiei was taken aback by how quickly the answer had come. "You would?"

"Of course. I do not need a degree in botany, Hiei. You called it arrogance when I said so the other day, but I could teach all the classes at my university with more skill than any of the professors."

"Then why go?"

"Because I enjoy it. I like being in the school atmosphere."

"And it does your ego good to get better grades than all your swooning admirers."

"That thought never crossed my mind."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Try that with someone who doesn't know you as well, Kurama."

Oh so he was back to using his name. Lovely.

"Can we return to the matter at hand, please?" Kurama said. "I'd like to think that after all of these years and everything we've faced together, I mean something to you."

Hiei lowered his eyes.

"Fine." Kurama opened the door to the room and walked out into the corridor, letting the door slam behind him.

The fire demon flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. He was not cut out for this kind of thing. _You could have dropped it, _a nasty little voice in the back of his mind said. Hiei ignored it and turned over in the bed, trying to sleep. It was nearly two hours later when he gave up, not knowing how to feel about the fact that he apparently couldn't sleep without the fox's presence anymore.

Damn it.

* * *

Hiei was scowling at the ceiling when Mukuro entered unannounced.

"Don't you knock?" he growled.

The lady leaned against the wall. "Not here I don't. Now are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Kurama, or do I have to make several amusing guesses?"

"We're…" Hiei couldn't say it.

"Involved?"

"I guess."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "You guess. Tell me something, Hiei. Do you know the legends of Youko Kurama?"

"I've heard them, just like everyone else in this world has."

"Then you should know that even if he is in a human body, Kurama is going to want more from you than you guessing you're involved. You either are or you aren't. Maybe I'll go after him, if you aren't sure. I could use someone like him at my side."

Hiei growled. "Shut up."

"Territorial. You're involved. Your instincts recognize it even if you don't."

"What does it matter?"

Mukuro didn't answer that, instead asking a question of her own. "Where is he now?"

Hiei gestured out the door. "Somewhere."

"Ah. You've had a fight." The lady was silent for a moment. "You're both so willful, I don't see how this will work."

"We are suited to each other," the jaganshi insisted.

"Perhaps. Eventually you _will_ have to make some decisions, Hiei. You cannot rely on him to make all the moves here." Mukuro walked out the door leaving her heir with his thoughts.

Hiei glared harder at the ceiling. He had to be doing something wrong if he was getting relationship advice from Mukuro of all people. Next Kuwabara would be giving him lessons in swordsmanship.

* * *

Kurama was angry, but he had no trouble sleeping. He didn't know what time it was, since the sky in the Makai changed when it felt like it, not with the day. He'd found that servant from earlier and requested a room. He knew that the demon would probably tell Mukuro, but that was neither here nor there. Kurama could deal with that later. Probably around the same time he had to deal with the fact that he had taken several things from around the fortress without being discovered.

So never.

He was sleeping under the covers in a bed that was very comfortable. He had to admire Mukuro's taste. For someone who had lived such a hard life, she had excellent furniture.

One green eye popped open as he heard the door creak. Kurama was not so trusting of Mukuro's hospitality that he would allow himself to sleep deeply in her fortress. He recognized the spiky hair and tightly concealed aura instantly and closed his eye again.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to creep around in other people's rooms, Hiei?" the fox asked, his voice cold.

Hiei was glad that Kurama couldn't see him flinch at his tone. "Technically all of this is part mine," he murmured.

"Do not bother me with technicalities." Kurama turned over so that his back was to the other demon.

"You're mad."

"You're perceptive."

"Kurama-"

"I don't know why I continue to allow myself to get my hopes up about you, Hiei," the redhead interrupted. "I am obviously more of a masochist than I thought."

"Kurama-"

"But it isn't like I haven't given you ample time to make up your mind. I've done the waiting thing for longer than I care to admit. I know that everyone thinks of me as kind and patient, but the truth is that I am neither of those things. You know that."

"Kurama-"

"I am tired of being nice, Hiei, and I'm tired of waiting."

"Will you let me talk?" Hiei demanded.

"Fine. Please, go ahead."

"You."

"Me."

"_You_."

Kurama turned over. "Me what?"

"And you call me dense. I would choose you, Kurama. It's…well, it's an honor to be Mukuro's heir, but…fuck. I…I remember who has always been there for me when I needed it. I know who I'm…involved with."

Kurama stared. "Me?"

"Don't be tiresome, fox."

The redhead took a deep breath. "We're involved."

"Aren't we?"

"We are. I just never thought I would hear you say it." A smile bloomed on the fox's pretty face. "I feel I should inform you that this answer is binding as well."

"Fine with me."

"Good. How late is it?"

"Pretty late," Hiei answered. "And it's cold."

"Mm. Not under here, it's not." Kurama said it jokingly, not expecting his skittish partner to be comfortable sleeping next to him yet. Especially since it was a known fact that the fox slept nude. Well, known since Yusuke had found out and seen fit to announce it to the group.

But Hiei surprised him. He walked to the other side of the bed, and slid underneath the blankets. He got close to the fox, sliding an arm around Kurama's waist. Hiei let out a sigh as he let his body lose its tension.

Kurama smiled happily. He yawned and snuggled into the embrace. "It's safe to sleep?"

Hiei nodded. "People here are too afraid of me to try anything, and they all know your reputation. Though if Mukuro finds those jewels from her treasury in here, I can't guarantee your safety."

The thief laughed. "I don't plan to keep them. It's just nice to make sure that I haven't lost any of my skill."

"That, or you're a kleptomaniac. Now shut up so I can sleep."

Kurama chuckled. "You're cute."

"What?"

"You think you're in charge here. It's cute."

"Do I need to show you how in charge I am?" Hiei asked sleepily.

"No, that isn't necessary. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Shut up, you irritating woodland creature."

Kurama laughed out loud at that. "I do believe I'm insulted."

"I don't believe I care."

The fox turned again so that he was facing the fire demon while still in his arms. "I could make you care."

"Could you let me sleep? That would be a bigger feat at this point," Hiei replied.

"Very well." Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead, right over the Jagan. "Good night."

"Hn."

It might have been the fox's imagination, but that grunt was made with more affection than any of the ones he'd gotten before. He smiled and closed his eyes. Progress was good.

* * *

A/N: Have I mentioned lately how much I love these two? Because I do. So much. And I am a fan of the lady demon as well when she is not a threat to Kurama's claim. I might have said this before, but do not expect Hiei and Kurama to be all lovey dovey all the time. In fact, I am scripting out a pretty epic fight between the two of them for an upcoming chapter. They really can't do anything without fighting. A few announcements: I have changed my pen name. I'm Sonata Rapp now, so address all concerns to her. Also, I am working on one of those sentence stories a la Madhumalati and Blossomwitch, and I need prompts. If you have the time please send me a list of 50 words as prompts. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	7. Wild

Sparks Fly: Wild

Hiei was a little in awe. He would have rather chaperoned his sister and her idiotic suitor on a date than admit it, but he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

Mukuro had decided that since her heir was around, it was time for him to get to work, so she'd sent him on a mission to kill some demons who had defected from her service without leave.

Kurama had insisted on coming along as well, and so the two of them had tromped through a thick forest looking for their targets.

"You know she probably thinks these idiots are the ones who stole from her," Hiei had remarked during the trek.

"Who's to say they haven't?" the fox responded. His eyes were alert for danger, but alight with playfulness. Hiei decided that he liked this side of his partner. Kurama tended to get much too serious sometimes. Now he watched as the fox flew through the air, taking out enemy after enemy with deadly precision and somehow managing to look beautiful through it all.

These weren't even the ones they were after. No, these demons were just nameless peons who thought that a demon with affection for humans did not deserve to call himself Mukuro's heir.

A gang of twenty of them had poured out of the trees targeting the two "traitors." Green eyes had met red, and the two sprang into action without speaking a word to each other. They watched each other's backs, darting in and out of the line of fire of the other one until all of their foes were decimated.

Kurama landed neatly, smoothing back his hair, but keeping a grip on his rose. "Ah, there is nothing like an early morning workout," he said.

Hiei snorted, flicking blood off of his katana. "Hopefully they come after you next time."

"Oh I have no doubt that that will not be the last fight I get into while I'm here. I don't think there is a single corner of this world where someone doesn't have a grudge against me."

"Well you do tend to get into trouble when you're here."

"Me?" Kurama asked with mock hurt. "I just keep to myself, never bothering anyone."

The fire demon didn't even respond to that, instead walking ahead, keeping alert for the real reason he was there.

"Does it ever bother you?" Kurama asked suddenly from behind him.

Hiei didn't answer at first, trying to think what the fox might have been talking about because he knew that Kurama got perturbed when someone guessed what he was going to say. After a moment, it became apparent that he had no idea what Kurama wanted to know, so he asked. "Does _what_ ever bother me?"

"Being Mukuro's assassin? I ask because I know how honorable you strive to be, and killing the lady's leftovers cannot sit well with you."

There was a moment of silence before Hiei answered. "I only kill those that she can prove deserve it. She used to try to deploy me for every moron who irritated her, but I refused and told her I'd leave if she forced the issue."

Kurama nodded. "That seems more like you. Do you ever tire of it? The killing?"

"Do you?"

"Of course. But you forget that I have extended breaks between my bouts of slaughter. I lead a relatively quiet life most of the time," the redhead replied.

"What is that like?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Relieving," Kurama answered, ignoring the fact that the other demon had not answered his first question yet. "Freeing. You know how I loathe owing my time to someone else."

Hiei did. "I'm surprised you lasted so long under Koenma."

"Yusuke made it somewhat more bearable," the fox said with a shrug.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama grinned. "Don't sound so jealous. I just meant that it's hard to be resentful about pitching in to save the world when there is someone so…heroic at the helm."

"Heroism is the same as martyrdom," the jaganshi remarked. "It's all useless in a world like this. There is always someone else waiting to take over where the last villain left off."

"That is true, but such is the way of any of the worlds. Succession is assured. Still, you cannot deny that everyone from Enma to Enki has cause to be grateful to the boy. Including the two of us."

"We knew each other before Yusuke."

"We did. But after our…er…falling out, I didn't think that we would ever have a chance to work together again. Yusuke made it so that we did."

"You mean after you betrayed me," Hiei retorted.

"Details, details."

* * *

An hour later saw Hiei glaring at one very mirthful fox. They had found the demons they had been searching for and made quick work of them. Neither of them were wounded, but Hiei was covered head to toe in demon guts.

Kurama was laughing as they walked toward a stream Hiei knew of to clean up. The fox had somehow come out of the battle as pristine as he'd gone in.

"Shut up," the fire demon growled. "This all your fault."

"How do you figure?"

"You were the one who dismembered that vermin right on top of me."

"Ah. So I should have let him dismember _you_ instead?" Kurama replied.

Hiei snorted. "Please. He wouldn't have touched me."

"Hm. I seem to recall that you were occupied with another of our foes at the time."

"Your point?"

"Is your cleanliness more important than your life, or are you just upset that you now have to break your one bath a month routine?"

The jaganshi growled again. "I hate you."

"You do not. I've seen what happens to those who you truly hate."

They reached the stream then, and Kurama smiled brilliantly. With a speed that Hiei didn't know the fox possessed, a pale hand shot out and none too elegantly shoved the fire demon into the cool water.

Hiei considered pretending to drown just to spite the infernal fox, but discarded the idea and surfaced with a glare in time to see a peculiar gleam in green eyes.

"What?" Hiei asked warily.

"I am thinking on wildness," Kurama told him. In the time it took to blink, green eyes had shifted to gold. Red hair slowly lightened to a blinding silver, and where a human once stood was a taller, paler, more vulpine Youko Kurama.

Hiei blinked. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, trying to think of something to say. In all honesty, he was struck dumb. He didn't think he had seen Kurama's true form outside of a battle before, and seeing it now was somewhat breath taking.

"Cat got your tongue, Hiei?" Kurama asked, a seductive smirk on his face. "Or perhaps…a fox?"

Furry ears twitched as the golden eyes danced merrily. Hiei suppressed a shiver at the sound of that voice. It was as calm and unaffected as Kurama's always was in his human form, but there was something _other _about it. Something darker and infinitely more delectable. Refusing to let the fox see how affected he was, the jaganshi forced his trademark scowl onto his face.

Kurama laughed richly at that. "Stubborn to the end, my flying shadow," he said. He raised an eyebrow and dodged as a sopping wet cloak flew towards him. It was followed by a shirt and a pair of pants which all hit the ground with a plop.

The fox sprang backwards and settled himself in the branches of a nearby tree which arranged themselves to support him more comfortably. Kurama closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. He inhaled deeply, sifting through the scents that permeated the air around him, enjoying the nuances he couldn't pick up with his more human nose.

A ear flicked towards the sound of Hiei splashing in the water, removing bits of the demon from his hair and body. It took a fair amount of willpower for him to stay where he was and not join his partner in the water. While Shuichi's body was a virgin, Youko was anything but. Being so near the object of his affection - the very naked object of his affection - was not easy.

"What's the matter with you?" Hiei demanded from the stream.

"What do you mean?" Kurama responded without opening his eyes.

"You're…not being a pervert."

The fox frowned. "I'm insulted, Hiei. Is that what you really think of me?"

"It's well known what kind of lecher Youko Kurama was."

"Mm." Kurama couldn't deny that. His skill as a lover had been as legendary as his skill as a thief. "All the same, I do not lose my control when I am in this form. You need not fear that I will ravage you."

Hiei grunted and continued with his bath. Once he was as clean as possible, he dried himself off with his control over heat and then climbed onto the shore. It took a bit more concentration, but he managed to dry his clothes with his hands without setting them on fire.

Once he was dressed again, Hiei strode over to where one of the fox's slipper clad feet was dangling above him. With a barely concealed smirk, he grabbed Kurama's ankle and yanked him to the ground.

The fox landed in an ungraceful heap and glared at his partner. "Was that really necessary?"

Hiei shrugged. "Turnabout is fair play."

Kurama groaned. "Of all the human sayings you could have picked up…" He shook his head and then adopted an inquisitive look. "So now that I'm down here, what are you going to do with me?" He laughed at the younger demon's puzzled look. "I could instruct you if you wish."

"Shut up," Hiei snapped for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He wanted the fox to stop mocking him, and he wanted to wipe that irritating smirk of off his pale (perfect) lips. So he did the only thing he could think of that would accomplish both, and shot forward to kiss him.

It was different than their first kiss, and it irked Hiei that Kurama had put it best. _Wild. _He could feel the energy thrumming beneath the surface of the fox's skin as their lips moved against each other.

Kurama groaned under him and moved so that his hands were cupping Hiei's tight ass. Who knew the little fire demon had such a delectable butt under all that black clothing? He pressed Hiei closer to him, inhaling sharply as small hands fisted in his silver hair.

"What is it with you and having so much fucking hair?" Hiei muttered as they came up for air.

Kurama chuckled. "Oh I don't know. I think I look rather good with longer hair. But perhaps it's time for a change and I should cut it."

"Don't you dare."

"So you agree."

"You talk too much," Hiei accused. "There's another flaw to add to the list."

"Bringing the total to two." Kurama leaned up and captured the jaganshi's lips with his before he could respond. Both of them were so involved in each other that neither of them noticed their visitor.

"I wasn't aware that I was paying you to make out in the woods with your…whatever he is," Mukuro's voice said loftily.

Hiei on his feet in less than a second, glaring at Mukuro as if his eyes could sprout swords and kill her. "You pay me to get the job done," he snarled. "It's done."

Kurama got to his feet at a more leisurely pace, smoothing his near transparent clothing down and running clawed fingers through his hair. "It is strange to see you out and about, Mukuro," he commented.

"It's strange to see you be less florescent," the lady returned.

The King of Thieves bowed at the waist, his eyes never leaving the female. "Is Hiei done for the time being, then?"

"I suppose. He'll have to come back eventually though."

"Of course. It's just more convenient if we leave together, and I have a calculus test in a few days."

Mukuro chuckled. "You are truly an odd creature, Kurama. You stand here before me in all your former glory and talk about tests in a purely human way. I can see why my heir is so fascinated with you."

"I'm not-"

The lady raised her hand to cut Hiei off. "Please save your protestations. I think I saw enough of the earlier show to accurately say you are fascinated with him. I could say that you are a few more things as well, but they would be vulgar and I am a lady."

Hiei snorted. "Right. And Kurama's as virtuous as he pretends to be."

"Ah, insults at every turn, Hiei. How you wound me," the fox murmured.

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Certainly," Kurama answered. "Where shall we go?"

"Back to the fortress and then back to Ningenkai."

Mukuro smirked. "I never thought I would see you actually want to go there."

Hiei glared. "You'd be surprised what measures I'd go to to get away from annoyances."

The lady looked at Kurama. "I see what you mean about the wounding. Change back into the overly colorful human before you return to my fortress. I do not want my soldiers to assume we are under attack."

"Is my presence that alarming?" The fox wanted to know. "I have the same proclivities no matter what skin I am in."

"That may be true, but demons here have a hard time believing that you can do much damage in your human form."

"They must not have been watching the Dark Tournament. Or the Makai Tournament for that matter," Hiei said. "Kurama is deadly no matter what he looks like."

Kurama favored his partner with a grin. "Thank you. Still, Mukuro has a point. I'd rather be underestimated and then prove myself. It's better for the ego."

Hiei came very close to throwing his hands in the air at that. Instead he turned on his heel and stalked away back towards the fortress. "Idiot," he muttered, the sound of Kurama's laughter echoing behind him.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say about this one. I _will _direct you to my newest endeavor _Small Hours. _It could use some feedback. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	8. Easy as Life

Sparks Fly: Easy as Life

Hiei and Kurama stayed in the Makai for a week before they returned to the Ningenkai. Kurama sequestered himself in his room to study for his test, giving Hiei the run of the apartment. Hiei was flipping through a thick book when he sensed Yusuke's approach and heard him walking up the stairs towards the door. The fire demon was on his feet in less than a second and in Kurama's room.

The redhead looked up. "Did you need something?"

"Yusuke's here," was the reply.

"Ah. And that is a problem…why?"

Hiei glared. "Are we telling him about this?"

"By 'this', you mean _us_?" Kurama asked, going back to his homework.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Well, Hiei, Yusuke is my friend, and I have no qualms about him knowing that we are involved. So it seems that the decision is for you to make."

The jaganshi growled in exasperation and flopped on the bed. "Fine."

A moment later, both demons rolled their eyes as Yusuke pounded on Kurama's bedroom door. "Yo, Kurama! You here?"

"Yes, Yusuke. You may come in," the fox called back. He turned to smile at the half demon. "You really should consider developing your senses. They would make it so you always know who's around you."

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, maybe I will one day." He glanced over at Hiei who was on the bed with his eyes closed. "I see the shrimp is still here."

"Back here," Hiei replied.

"What?"

"I left, so I'm back here."

"You left?"

"That's what I said, idiot. Kurama and I were in the Makai last week."

Brown eyes shot to Kurama. "You went to the Makai?"

Kurama chuckled. "Do try to keep up, Yusuke. Yes, Hiei and I went to pay a visit to Mukuro."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

The fox just smiled and tilted his head in Hiei's direction. The fire demon opened his eyes and shot a heated glare at his partner. "She is my employer," he ground out.

Yusuke frowned. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Kurama had to go with you. Didja need a baby sitter or something?"

"Hn. This is pointless."

"Only because you are evading the point," Kurama returned, going back to his Calculus.

"You said _you_ had no problem telling him!"

"I also said that the decision was _yours_."

Hiei flared his nostrils in irritation. "You are insufferable."

"And yet you're still here."

Yusuke was looking back and forth between the two of them. It was true that they had one of the most complicated relationships he had ever seen, but there seemed to have been a spike in the amount of banter going on, and there was a fond gleam in Hiei's eyes even as he glared. "What's going on?" he asked warily.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Hiei said finally. "The fox and I are involved. There, are you happy?"

"Involved in what?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Hiei couldn't take anymore. He stood up on the bed and then flickered out the window.

Kurama chuckled. "Really, Yusuke, was that necessary?"

"Wait…he meant like…_involved, _involved? Like you two are dating?"

"Mm. Though 'dating' is such a human word. And didn't you already know about this?" Kurama asked.

"Kinda. I guess I just didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"It's been years, Yusuke."

"Yeah, but you two are so damn stubborn. I thought you'd be dancing around each other in denial for a while more."

Kurama nodded. "Usually that is what would have happened. But I wanted him, and so now I have him. I am accustomed-"

"To getting what you want, I know." Yusuke shook his head. "Well damn. So Hiei's staying here now?"

"Not forever. He still works for Mukuro, but we have an arrangement. We're both devoted to the women in our lives and apparently each other."

"So you're happy?" Yusuke asked as he sat down on the bed.

A wicked smile curved over the pale face. "Extremely."

"You gonna tell your mom about Hiei?"

That killed the smile. "I doubt Hiei will go for that. He has an…aversion to the things in my life that keep me human. Speaking of mothers," Kurama changed the subject. "Is yours the reason you're here now?"

Yusuke fell back against the pillows. "Yeah. She's dating this new guy who likes to call me 'Sport.' I had to get out of there before I socked him a good one in the face."

"That does sound perplexing."

"It's either the ones who want to beat me up or the ones who want to be my best friend. Where's the middle ground?"

Kurama shrugged a shoulder. "You could always move out."

"Yeah…I guess I could. Are there any open apartments in this building?"

The fox smiled indulgently. "Yusuke, while living in the same building as you would be nice, I don't think this one is in your price range."

"Hey, man, I'm the descendant of a king of the Makai. I've got money."

"That is a fair point. I can inquire about vacancies if you'd like. Would Keiko be moving in with you?"

"Hell if I know. We haven't talked about it or anything."

"Perhaps you should."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you reading over there?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Multivariable Calculus. I have an exam on Monday that I need to prepare for."

"Gross. Why the hell do you need that anyway? I thought you were a plant major."

"Botany, Yusuke. And I like to keep all of my skills sharp."

The half demon grinned. "Too bad there's no class on stealing at Tokyo U."

Kurama returned his grin. "Some skills never dull."

* * *

It was night before Hiei returned. Kurama had sent Yusuke off to get some take out for dinner and was just finishing the last of his homework when his window slid open to admit the small, wet demon.

Green eyes were startled because it had somehow escaped Kurama's notice that it was raining. Damned Calculus.

Without a word, the fox pointed in the direction of his bathroom and the freshly laundered towels his mother had placed there.

Hiei glared, but flickered away into the bathroom. "Has the moron gone home?" he asked of Yusuke.

"No. I sent him to get some dinner," Kurama replied. "Where have you been?"

"The park."

Green eyes rolled. "Is that your favorite place in this world? Why not go to Genkai's? Yukina's there and it would take you less than ten minutes to get there with your speed."

"Shut up, fox." Hiei retorted, toweling off his hair.

"Let me ask you something, Hiei," Kurama said softly. "Do you remember our first interaction?"

"You mean when you betrayed me?"

"I said first interaction. Please stop trying to push that point."

Hiei rolled his eyes "Yeah, I remember."

"Good. You asked me my name, and I told you what it was. You then promised to remember it."

"What's your point, fox?"

"My _point_, Hiei, is that you never forget anything, so you know my name. Which means you know that it is not 'fox.'"

The fire demon stared incredulously for a moment, before busying himself removing his shirt. "Fine, _Kurama. _I never knew you were this sensitive."

"I am nothing if not sensitive, Hiei," Kurama responded, batting his eyelashes. He allowed his eyes to roam over the chiseled abs that Hiei was showing off at the moment. With one half of his brain he calculated how long it would take Yusuke to arrive back, and with the other he weighed the benefits of running his tongue along that pale flesh versus being stabbed. Decisions, decisions.

Hiei took the burden for deciding from him when he used his powers to dry off his shirt and pulled it back over his head, all the while giving the fox a dirty look.

Kurama smiled and stood up from his desk. He stretched in one fluid motion, working out the kinks of being an exceptional student.

Hiei's eyes followed the long lines of his body, imagining lean muscles bunching and stretching under flawless skin. "You really are a perfect fiction, aren't you?" he murmured.

Kurama paused, and turned puzzled green eyes to his partner. "Your meaning?"

"Look at you. You're so, so…"

"Perfect?" the fox suggested with a smirk.

"Perfect looking," Hiei corrected.

"So you think I'm beautiful."

"I didn't say that."

Kurama sat back down. "Then please, regale me with an explanation."

Hiei glared, sensing that he was being patronized. Still, he did as he was bid. "You've got all that red hair and those fucking huge eyes. There's no possible way that you could blend in with these humans like you pretend to. So everyone notices. Everyone notices that you make the best grades, and that you're beautiful, and that you seem the ever humble human boy, and you like that. It affirms you in some way."

The redhead stared incredulously at the jaganshi. He wasn't sure he had ever heard him say that much at one time; certainly not that much without a cutting remark.

"Hm. You really do know me as well as I know you, don't you?" Kurama mused out loud.

"Better."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Hiei. I am impressed, though, that you see so much into my 'fiction' as you call it. You, much like I myself, like to have a goal at the end of any expended effort. What is your goal here?"

Hiei thought about that. He had an answer, but he wasn't sure how honest he should be. Kurama had a tendency to mock. But he decided to go for it, and if the idiotic fox mocked him, then he wouldn't live to regret it. "You told me that you felt an inclination for me."

"I did."

"Well, I have one too. An inclination to find the real fox behind all this." He gestured to Kurama.

"You just indicated all of me."

"Yes, that."

"So _none _of me is real?"

"There's reality in there somewhere, and I want to find it."

Kurama considered that. "And what if I don't want it to be found? The perfection of my fiction is extremely purposeful after all."

"Then what's the point of this thing we're doing?" Hiei wanted to know. "What makes me different than Yusuke or Kuwabara?"

"Well aside from the obvious height differences, there is the fact that you _care _to find out who I really am, whereas they are just content with the façade."

"Hn," Hiei acknowledged. "I'm getting better at seeing through it though. _Without _using the Jagan."

"Mm. It comes from closing the distance."

To illustrate his point, Kurama got up and joined Hiei on the bed. He situated the two of them so that the little fire demon was between his legs with his back resting against the fox's chest. "It's not all false, you know," Kurama commented, breaking the silence. "As you indicated before, I have a life _here _too. While I don't have to work as hard to succeed in it, I am nonetheless pleased that I do."

"I know," Hiei replied. "It's one of the only reasons I deal with you when you're like this."

"Human seeming?"

"Hn."

The silence returned.

"I am also as clever as I appear," Kurama interjected. "Even more so, perhaps, which explains why I noticed that you called me beautiful."

Red eyes rolled. "Observation, not a compliment."

Kurama grinned. "These are not mutually exclusive. At least not in this case."

"Fair enough. Though you being so smug about it is another example of your unending vanity," Hiei returned. "Besides, you know you're beautiful, so you cannot be flattered."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You shaped your human body to suit your needs."

"Hm. So I have a need to be beautiful and, following your logic, adored? Perhaps I do. I will say that your…accusations are accurate, but you do forget one thing."

"What thing?"

"That I am thief, and while I enjoy being beautiful myself, I also strive to surround myself with beauty."

Hiei snorted. "I am not beautiful."

"Not in the ostentatious way that I am perhaps, but you have your own brand of loveliness."

The jaganshi didn't reply to that, but Kurama could feel the pleasure shooting through Hiei's aura. The fox smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his partner's smaller frame. They could both feel Yusuke approaching the building, but neither made any effort to separate.

"I didn't think it would be like this," Hiei commented suddenly.

"Like what?"

"Quiet. Easy. Full of more philosophy than combat."

"Ah. Well give it time; I'm sure there will be more combat between us. And it's easy for _you. _I am not half as difficult to get along with as you are."

"Shut up."

"Mm. Such familiar territory."

"Hey, you guys better not be naked in there!" Yusuke yelled as he barged into the apartment.

"Can we kill him?" Hiei asked.

"Can you really afford to lose any friends?" Kurama inquired.

"So that's a no on the killing?"

Kurama laughed. "A definite no."

"Are you ignoring me?" Yusuke demanded, banging on the bedroom door. "Does that mean you're naked?"

"Yes, and no," the fox called back.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means come in, Yusuke," Kurama said indulgently.

The half demon obeyed. He smiled fondly at the two demons on the bed. "You two look so cute together," he said. "It's a little disgusting."

"Like you and your woman are not?" Hiei retorted.

"She spends most of the time we're together slapping me around," Yusuke protested. "That ain't romantic."

"It is in its way," Kurama insisted.

"Kuwabara's going to flip his shit when he finds out about you two," the mazoku said.

"His problem, not ours."

"Are you ever going to be nice to me, shrimp?"

"You're still breathing. Consider yourself lucky."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So," he said, changing the subject. "How's the sex?"

Hiei gritted his teeth and turned his head so he was looking at Kurama. "You sure about that ban on the killing?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter and its contents were created so that Hiei would have a chance to put Kurama off balance. It only seemed fair that he get a turn. I have always thought that Hiei would pride himself on knowing Kurama better than anyone else, but believe me when I say that it will not be an easy task, uncovering the _real _Kurama under all his layers of deception. And of course, the fox will want some kind of reciprocity for every inch he gives Hiei. Should be entertaining. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought about this.


	9. 20 Questions

Sparks Fly: 20 Questions

Hiei was not one to lose sight of a goal once he had one, so he was determined to follow through on figuring Kurama out. He knew that he would get no where without the fox's consent, so he developed a plan.

When Kurama came home from school that day, the jaganshi was ready.

"How was school?" he asked.

The redhead frowned, looking at his partner suspiciously. "It was fine."

"And your exam?"

"I did well, of course."

"Good."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Hiei?"

"I want to talk to you," was the reply.

"Alright, talk."

Hiei sighed. "I was serious yesterday when I said I want to uncover the real you. I want you to tell me what the best way to do that is."

Kurama thought about it. "Well, you could always ask me questions, I suppose. That works for most people."

"And you'll just answer them?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"I will…conditionally."

Of course. The opportunistic fox never did anything without gaining something in return. "What's the condition?"

"I want to learn about you too. While I can probably use deception to get what I want, I think that being forthcoming is a much better idea."

"Your condition, fox?"

Kurama grinned. "I'll answer whatever you ask, if you do the same in return."

Hiei glared. That was not what he wanted to hear. "Fine," he said.

"I do know when I'm being lied to," the fox reminded him. "And I know how to return the favor."

"No lies," the fire demon agreed.

"Excellent." Kurama made his way over to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "We can start whenever you like."

Hiei watched as his partner washed vegetables and wielded a sharp knife to slice them. "What's your first memory?" he asked suddenly.

The fox didn't pause in his work. "My mother," he answered. "Not Shiori but Kitana. She was a beautiful silver fox, and she was the queen of our den. I remember waking up in the middle of the night cuddled up beside her; her warmth seeping into me."

"Hn." Hiei didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have any of those memories. "What happened to her?"

Kurama's eyes hardened. "She was killed by a rival clan when I was very young. I got my first kills by avenging her not long after. You owe me two questions now."

"Ask."

"How do you really feel about Yusuke?" Kurama asked with a wicked grin.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "He's annoying, but honorable. I…admire him."

"I assumed as much. I get the feeling that it is hard not to admire the boy. He can be a good leader when he puts his mind to it."

"He can. The next question?"

The fox had to think about that. He didn't want to ask anything too personal this early in the game, but there was something he wanted to know.

"How many people have you been with?" the fox asked.

The smaller demon colored, but was determined to keep this game up. "People or demons?"

"Demons," Kurama said with a smile.

"None, really."

"Hm. That is an interesting caveat. But I'll save my query. It's your turn."

"How many people have _you _been with?"

Kurama's smile grew. "People or demons?"

"People."

"If by people, you mean humans, then the answer is none. Maya, the girl I saved when we first met, kissed me once, but nothing more than that. Well with humans at least."

The question grew less personal and started coming faster. Hiei marveled at the fox's ability to split his attentions between his school work and the game they were engaged in. It continued through the night while Kurama prepared for bed.

When the redhead climbed into bed and slid beneath the sheets, he smiled invitingly at Hiei. "Join me?"

The jaganshi smirked, but got in the bed too. "This is working," he murmured.

"What is?"

"The question thing."

"Oh good," Kurama yawned. "Are you learning what you wanted to?"

"So far. We'll continue tomorrow."

And they did. Kurama went to school and sailed through his classes as usual. He arrived in Biology at the end of the day and sat next to Reiuka, still asking and answering questions in his mind.

_Why do you like your lab partner so much? _Hiei wanted to know.

_She doesn't fawn over me like a simpering moron._

_Good. _

_Indeed. Have you ever been kissed?_

_Once._

It was apparent that Hiei wasn't going to elaborate without Kurama surrendering a question, so the fox rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Reiuka.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"Hey, Red. It's about time you came back to earth; you were spaced out for a while over there. How's tricks?"

"I wouldn't know. How are you?" Kurama returned.

"Blegh. I am so sick of school," Reiuka replied. "Aren't you?"

Green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Not at all."

Reiuka sighed. "I've spent so much of my life in school."

"I have not," Kurama said with a shrug.

That sparked another question on Hiei. _How old are you exactly?_

Kurama thought. _I have long since forgotten my birthday, since it isn't celebrated. My original birthday, that is. I believe I am about 1020 years old give or take._

_Wow. _Hiei knew that his partner was old, but that was not something he had expected. He was not even a significant fraction of that age, and he wondered how that would affect the way Kurama saw him. He needed to think. _I'll see you at your home later, _he told the fox and then disappeared.

Kurama frowned, but knew that whatever was happening with Hiei as a result of his question answering would be dealt with later.

* * *

The redhead let himself into the apartment, and dropped his bag next to the couch. He made the rounds of his plants, stroking here, watering there. One of his peace lilies was looking a little limp, so he laid his slender fingers along the stem and poured some of his energy into the plant.

As he did that, he extended his senses to figure out where Hiei was. The dark flame that Kurama associated with the jaganshi was in the bedroom, so the fox said goodbye to his pseudo children and made his way into the room.

"Hiei?"

The smaller demon was sitting in the window looking out over the city. He turned crimson eyes to Kurama. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Hiei."

"Do you think I'm too young?"

That took the fox aback. "Is this a genuine question, or part of the game?"

"Genuine."

That made the answer more important. "It's true that you are very young, Hiei. Sometimes it makes me feel like a much older demon when I am with you, but I do not think you are too young. It does help that you have seen more than most demons your age."

"Hn."

Kurama walked closer to him. "Why are you worried about this?"

"I don't want…" Hiei trailed off. He hated being vulnerable, but now that he had committed himself to exploring this with Kurama, he knew he couldn't hide behind his fears. "I don't want you to feel like I am a child that you are babysitting," he ground out.

"Oh, Hiei." Kurama moved to the window seat and situated himself so that he was sitting in a lotus position facing the fire demon. He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I chose you," the redhead murmured. "You are not someone that I was saddled with against my will. Do not forget that I know you better than most everyone else, and I chose you anyway."

"But you don't know everything…"

"True. But I thought that was the point of this question game. There are things you don't know about me either. It stands to reason that since I am much older than you, I have had more time to do debaucherous things."

"I guess so," Hiei said.

"I know so." Kurama tilted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Hiei's lips. "We are going to be fine. You don't have to get upset about every little thing that happens between us. I can only imagine that there will be many more surprises like this one along the way, and we just have to take them in stride."

* * *

A/N: I know this one was short, but this was a fairly hellacious week for me. The point of the whole thing was for Hiei and Kurama to learn something about each other, which they did. I'm pretty sure the epic fight to end all fights in going to be next chapter, so strap in for that one. Something awesome is going to follow the fight, so it'll all be worth it. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	10. Discord

Sparks Fly: Discord

Kurama awoke the next morning the sound of his alarm. Hiei groaned next to him and unwound his arms from around the fox to slam a pillow over his head. Kurama chuckled and reached over to silence the sound.

"Don't you ever take a vacation?" came Hiei's muffled query.

The fox laughed. "If you recall, Hiei, I was away from school for a week with you."

"That was work, not a vacation."

"I don't know about that," Kurama replied. He slid out from under the covers, and got to his feet.

Hiei moved the pillow from over his face in time to watch the redhead stretch. He was gloriously nude, and that awoke hungers in the small fire demon that he hadn't known he had.

Kurama arched a brow and grinned wickedly at his partner. "Well look at who has a libido after all. Kuwabara will be traumatized, and Yusuke owes me twenty dollars."

"I hate you," Hiei snarled half heartedly.

"There's a rapidly growing part of your anatomy that seems to disagree." With that parting shot, Kurama headed into the bathroom, leaving Hiei with his thoughts and…er…other things.

The jaganshi willed his attraction to the incorrigible fox to end, or at least dissipate somewhat, but to no avail. Finally he just gave up and put the pillow back over his face.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom, still nude, but looking more ready for the day, and chuckled at Hiei's position. "I forgot to mention it, but Reiuka will be here later today."

"Why?"

"We have a project to work on for Biology, and she lives in a dorm."

"A dorm?" Hiei asked in confusion.

"It's like an apartment building filled with women in their twenties who attend the same school that I do," Kurama explained. He crossed to his closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. "I'd prefer her to come here rather than go to her. Especially since you made the no more asinine followers caveat."

"Good. I'll make sure to be gone before you get back." Kurama didn't respond to that, just pulled a shirt over his head. Hiei thought about ignoring it, but decided to be proactive for once. "Spit it out," he demanded.

"I just don't understand why you have to leave."

"Because you're having a human over."

"So? You know plenty of humans."

Hiei scowled. "I'm not ready to be shown off just yet, fox. So if it's all the same to you, I'm going to leave before you and the pretty lab partner get back."

The fox put on his pants and shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Do as you please, Hiei."

* * *

Reiuka rolled her eyes as she walked out of the Bio lab. Kurama had said he would be waiting for her while she talked to the professor, and judging by the gaggle of giggling girls converged outside the door, her friend needed help.

She was just about to enact some crazy plan to get rid of the admirers when the redhead forcefully extracted himself from the crowd and walked over to Reiuka. He ignored the calls from the girls and motioned for Reiuka to follow him. She frowned and obliged.

"What was that about?" she asked once they were out of ear shot.

"What?"

"You're usually much more tolerant of your adoring fans. Actually you seemed off in class today too. What's up?"

"Nothing," Kurama replied.

"Uh huh. I'm not buying it. Talk to me, Red. Is it relationship issues?" Reiuka snickered until she realized that her scarlet haired companion hadn't denied it. "Oh my god, that's it?" she gasped. "You've been holding out on me."

Kurama shrugged elegantly. "Sometimes I do like to keep my business to myself."

"Yeah well, you can forget about that now. Is it 'your friend' who was visiting?"

_Oh what the hell, _Kurama thought. He nodded. "I'm not sure how long it will last, since his insecurities are more crippling than anything I've ever seen before."

"Oh, one of _those_ guys, huh? That's frustrating. Is it a sexuality thing?"

"It's everything," Kurama responded. "I am quite certain that this is the first relationship he's ever been in, so I understand the fear, but there is really only so much of it I can tolerate."

Reiuka nodded. "That makes sense. I guess you just have to decide how worth it it is for you. If you got past all of that, would the relationship work?"

"I'd like to think so, but it's just so hard to get him to open up about anything. I know him well enough to figure things out on my own, but then he'd accuse me of being manipulative."

"Seems like you've got yourself a problem, Red. It's funny though because these are the kinds of things that normal people go through in relationships."

Kurama frowned. "What do you mean, normal people?"

"People who aren't perceptive as hell and don't have four digit IQs," Reiuka clarified.

The fox pouted. "I don't want to feel like those people."

"Too bad, toots."

They reached the apartment building then, and Kurama let his senses confirm that Hiei had indeed vacated the premises. Rather than allow the longsuffering sigh that was building take form, he straightened his back and led the young woman up to his home.

Reiuka took in the apartment and smiled. This was definitely a place she could see her friend being comfortable in. It was bright and full of plant life. "You take the whole botany thing seriously, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," Kurama answered. "It has been a love of mine for as long as I can remember."

The girl looked thoughtful. Sometimes when her lab partner spoke, she heard something behind his words. Something _other _that seemed to explain how someone could be as…perfect…as Shuichi Minamino.

She was also perceptive enough to realize that queries along those lines would not be tolerated, so she smiled and changed the subject. "Shall we get started?"

Kurama stopped glaring at his mostly empty refrigerator and sighed. "I suppose we should."

* * *

It was after dark when they finally finished the project to Kurama's standards. Reiuka had shaken her head at the level of precision the red haired genius had insisted on, but couldn't deny that it would do wonders for her grade in the class. She declined the fox's offer to walk her back to the dorms, and took her leave.

That left Kurama alone and fairly angry. Hiei's energy had popped back onto his radar about two hours before, but the tiny demon seemed content to remain hidden. That pissed Kurama off. He was tempted to go to his bedroom and lock the window, but decided that childishness was going to get him nowhere. Kurama sighed. It was time for another confrontation, and he was determined that it would be the last one.

Hiei wasted no time in coming back once he was sure that Reiuka was gone. He climbed in through the window in the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. Without even acknowledging the fox in the living room, Hiei opened the fridge and began rummaging.

Kurama took a deep breath. "Tell me, Hiei, are you planning on contributing anything to this relationship?"

The jaganshi emerged from the appliance with a piece of lunch meat dangling from his mouth. "What?"

"Am I going to get anything from pursuing you? I cannot tell my mother about you, or my friends. I provide the food, the bed, the home, a fair amount of the conversation. Aside from a few kisses and the idea that we should quiz each other relentless about our lives, what have you offered up?"

Hiei swallowed. "Is my trust not enough?"

"_Friends _trust each other, Hiei. Do you remember when you asked what separates you from Yusuke and Kuwabara in my mind? I can ask you the same question."

"I don't sleep in the same bed with either of them," Hiei retorted.

Green eyes rolled. "You don't empty their refrigerators either. Lucky them."

"Is that what this is about?" Hiei demanded. "What happened to all that crap about you being rich enough to feed your friends?"

"Leave it to you to be obtuse to the end," Kurama muttered.

"If you want to fight, I'll fight," the jaganshi spat. "But at least have the decency to tell me what the hell we're fighting about."

"That's just it, Hiei. I don't want to fight with you. I want to love you, but Inari knows you make it hard."

"What _the fuck _have I done to warrant this?" Hiei wanted to know. "You told me to do as I pleased this morning, so stop being cryptic and just tell me what the issue is."

"I only said that because I knew if I pushed the issue you would run and hide again. That's all you do is hide. I can tell that you spent the day in the park hiding because I had someone over. Is that's what going to happen all the time?"

"Maybe. I don't care about your human friends."

"But I do, Hiei. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Hiei scowled. "Don't try to drag me into this provocative perverse perfection you're trying to construct. I'm not going to play house with you so you can show your little humans how normal you are."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"That's bullshit. Everything you do in this world is a part of your elaborate plan to seem like just another human. I won't have it."

"For Inari's sake, Hiei. I'm not asking you to be my housewife. I just want you to contribute to this relationship!" Kurama shouted. He was shouting now, which meant he was very upset. "Excellent. Now we're talking in circles." Kurama took a deep breath. "Do you feel anything for me, Hiei? Anything at all?" There was nothing but silence and Kurama screamed. He threw back his head and screamed.

Hiei's eyes were wide. "That was childish," he drawled.

"What are you so afraid of, Hiei?" Kurama demanded. "Is it that you're ashamed to be with me? You can just say so and leave."

"You!" Hiei yelled finally. "I'm afraid of _you_! How am I just supposed to trust that you'll be faithful to me? That you'll ever be content to be with just me?"

"Not this again," Kurama groaned.

"Yes this again! You try to be appealing to everyone, to bring them into this complicated web of your life. You're so wrapped up in this façade that you can't even see what it's doing to everyone else. You've convinced yourself that you love these blasted humans and that you fit in with them."

That was the last straw, and Kurama's carefully held composure shattered. His large green eyes narrowed and sharpened to a glittering gold. Red hair blurred to silver, and that cold voice that had seen centuries hardened the fox's usually calm tones. "What," he ground out, "would _you_ know about love? What I feel for my mother, for my friends...you have nothing of the sort. You can't even muster up the courage to tell the last remaining member of your family who you are. Do not speak of love to me, Hiei. You call my life here a façade, a fiction of perfection, but _you_ are an actor in this world as well. You try to pretend that you don't need anyone, that you're not lonely and scared. I am not fooled, _and __you __are trying my patience._"

By this point, the jaganshi had backed up against the counter in fear. He had never seen Kurama so angry. The usually soothing aura was now writhing and snapping in fury. The plants in the living room were reacting to this spike in energy by bursting out of their normal forms and climbing up the walls. Hiei knew he had to say something to make this better. Something to make the irate fox calm down and listen to reason. He said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Teach me."

That gave Kurama pause. "What?"

"You say I know nothing of love, then teach me."

"It would probably be easier to teach Yusuke table manners," Kurama said slowly. "There would be less risk of emotional injury on my part."

"Aren't you the one who loves challenges?" Hiei replied.

"Why are you doing this, Hiei?"

"Because you're losing yourself to this, and I am not worth that kind of loss for you."

Kurama took a deep breath and let it out. "Fuck you for being so rational right now."

"Some one has to be."

"True." The fox pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "But you should only say things like this if you are serious about them. My love is not something to be thrown away. No one's is for that matter."

Hiei nodded weakly. "Okay."

And just like that, Kurama's aura calmed and quieted. He glanced around him, surprised at the explosion of plant life. Murmuring soothing words, Kurama went around coaxing the plants back into their more domestic forms, offering apologies and soft touches.

Finally he sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths. Hiei was right; he was definitely in danger of losing himself. Reiuka's words from earlier came back to him and he wondered if it was worth it.

Hiei, sensing that some decision needed to be made, walked over to the couch slowly and tucked himself into Kurama's side. He reached up and grabbed some of the silver hair and began toying with it. "Why do I get the feeling that we just broke up?" he muttered.

"I'm fairly certain we did," Kurama responded. "Though your request served as a way for us to get back together."

"You never gave me an answer."

The red head gone platinum sighed. "I don't know, Hiei. I can't take much more of this constant combat between us. Not when it's this serious and personal."

Hiei nodded. "Valid." He made no reassurances, and that made Kurama smile.

"I suppose I do owe it you to try though," he said. "After all, my options seem to be staying with you or being alone for the next several hundred years."

The fire demon snorted. "Being alone is the obvious choice."

"For you, perhaps. For all I crave solitude at times, kitsune are social creatures. We certainly like to mix with others."

"Are we back together then?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Conditionally."

"Of course. What do you want this time?" It couldn't be anything too bad, or so the jaganshi thought.

Kurama smiled. "I want you to agree to meet either my mother or Reiuka."

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: Woah, Kurama went ape-shit. There are exciting things to come!


	11. Lightning Crashes

Sparks Fly: Lightning Crashes

Kurama stared down at the fire demon tucked into the bed. There was a storm raging outside, and flashes of lightning lit up Hiei's face as he slept. It still stunned the fox that Hiei was so young. So young, yet so full of malice. He'd had such a hard life.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hiei asked suddenly, without opening his eyes.

"I'm just thinking," the redhead replied. "Your face is pleasant enough to rest my eyes on."

"Hn. Go to sleep. Don't you have school in the morning?"

"I do, but I don't need to sleep. You can though, if you're tired."

Hiei snorted. "So you can keep staring at me? No thanks. I've slept enough lately anyway."

"Alright. What shall we do then?"

Hiei opened his eyes and fidgeted. "We had a fight."

"We did," Kurama agreed.

"What do humans do after they fight?"

The kitsune frowned. "There's make up sex usually. Or at least that's what I've heard."

Hiei colored, but met Kurama's eyes determinedly. "Come here," he whispered.

Kurama obeyed, lying on the bed so that he was on top of Hiei. "So tell me, who is the one demon you've kissed?"

The fire demon grunted. "It was one of the bandits I grew up with. She thought it might make me less…cantankerous."

Kurama laughed. "Clearly it didn't work. Perhaps she did it wrong?" He pressed his lips to Hiei's, sucking the jaganshi's lower lip into his mouth. He bit it sharply, enjoying the gasp that resulted. Kurama murmured. "There you see. Much less cantankerous."

Hiei reached up and gripped handfuls of red hair. He ground his groin into Kurama's pressing himself closer to him. "I want…" he began.

A scarlet eyebrow arched. "You want…?"

The jaganshi made a frustrated noise and pressed harder eliciting a moan from his partner.

"Tell me," Kurama whispered, his voice breathy against Hiei's lips. "Tell me what you want."

Hiei let his breath out in one rush. "You. Just…you."

Kurama felt something rise up within him then. He smiled and kissed the fire demon again. "You have me." He sat up and peeled the blanket back from Hiei's body. The jaganshi was shirtless with loose sleep pants low on his hips. Kurama let his hands wander over all of that smooth muscle, marveling at how flawless it was. Demons of Hiei's caliber didn't scar. Hiei's pulse point called to the kitsune, so he moved his mouth over it.

That caused Hiei to arch his back and hiss. "What are you doing?"

"Working," Kurama replied in a sing-song manner. He kissed down the jaganshi's neck and moved to his chest. "You should tell me now if you want me to stop because it will be much harder for me to do so later."

Hiei thought about it. He was a little frightened by what he knew was about to happen. He had never taken this step with anyone and really hadn't planned on it. But this was Kurama, and what they were doing felt right to Hiei. He felt…whole. "Okay," he answered simply.

Kurama searched those garnet eyes and smiled when he saw how sincere they were. "Okay," he echoed.

Green eyes never left red ones as the fox lowered his head again. His tongue slipped out and moved to circle one light brown nipple. He nipped it lightly and Hiei fisted his hands in the scarlet mass of hair again.

The part of Kurama that was arrogant to the core, sat back with a self-satisfied smirk. Even in this innocent looking human body, he had lost none of his skill at pleasing his partners. He would have been able to do more in his demon form, but with Hiei being as inexperienced as he was, going slow was probably the best course of action.

Kurama came back to reality to feel small hands tugging at the hem of his silk sleeping shirt.

"Off," Hiei growled.

"As you wish." The fox sat up and removed the shirt in one fluid motion. He held still as Hiei raked his gaze over him. Kurama wasn't an idiot. He knew that he was an attractive human; he had made sure of that. Still, when the appreciation lit Hiei's wine dark eyes from within, it made something surge within him. Also something within his pants.

* * *

Hiei was being driven forcibly insane. Never had so many feelings rushed through him at once. At some point, Kurama had reached up and removed the headband that covered the Jagan, saying that he wanted all of Hiei to experience this. Then he'd pushed the fire demon's pants down and dove for the very prominent erection.

The second those soft lips touched the sensitive flesh, Hiei's reality shattered. He had never felt anything like that, like the warm wet heat wrapped around his most intimate places.

Kurama took him deeper, using his throat and tongue to bring Hiei to climax. He swallowed quickly, making quick work of the mess. With a wicked grin, he sat back, giving Hiei's length one lass kiss. He looked down at the prone fire demon and stifled the chuckle that threatened to break free.

Hiei was flat on his back, chest heaving, eyes (all three of them) open and unblinking. After five minutes of this, Kurama sighed. "Did I break you?" he asked gently." I apologize if I did."

The jaganshi opened his mouth and nothing came out. He changed tactics. _What was that? _

"That was oral sex," Kurama responded out loud. "Did you like it?"

_Yes. We will do that again._

"Perhaps in a while. It seems like you are having a hard time recovering from it. I am both worried and curious about how you will react when we have sex."

_It's different from what you just did? _

Kurama did laugh then. "Oh very much so. You don't know what sex is?"

_Of course I do, idiot. _Hiei snapped. _I meant the feelings._

The fox paused to think about that. "I couldn't say for sure, of course, since I do not know what exactly you were feeling or how the Jagan may have enhanced it, but the feelings are probably more intense if sex is being done right. Which it certainly will be in this case."

Hiei seemed to accept that. _What does it feel like for you? _he wanted know.

"Now that is a good question," Kurama replied. "This body has never experienced such pleasure. When I was Yoko, I remember it being like someone had poured liquid fire into my veins and I was burning with the feeling of it all." Hiei found enough energy to grimace, and Kurama laughed again. "It was a good thing, trust me. What did it feel like for you?"

All three eyes snapped shut as Hiei searched for words to be able to sum up his experience. _Explosive. It felt like I was going to explode with…good._

Kurama smiled. "I'll chalk that up as a victory then." He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, pleased to see that there was still five or so hours before he had to get ready for classes. "Are you hungry? I suddenly have a craving for something sweet."

Hiei nodded weakly. The fox leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and heading out into the kitchen.

He pulled out all the ingredients he needed for white chocolate chip cookies, and began the methodical process of making them. Though he was pleased beyond belief that the first encounter of a sexual nature that he had had with Hiei had gone well, Kurama couldn't help checking occasionally to make sure that the fire demon had not gotten scared and left.

The jaganshi's erratic energy signature was always there, though, and it comforted the redhead. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so…domestic. He could already imagine what Yusuke would say if he found out about this moment. Probably something about Kurama being the wife that would get the rash former detective into trouble.

While the cookies were baking, Kurama walked over to the rows of plants in his living room. He threw the windows open so that they could feel the rain that was still falling outside.

The storm had let up some, now just rain with the occasional flicker of lightning off in the distance. Kurama mused that Hiei was a lot like the weather that night. He started of fierce and dangerous, setting off warnings and requiring safety preparations. But if one could ride out the tumult, it lessened to something not quite gentle, but still softer and fairly soothing.

If they could keep this up, Kurama thought, they might have a chance after all.

A sudden movement in Hiei's energy stirred Kurama from his thoughts, and he turned to see the jaganshi padding into the kitchen. The fox smiled to see that Hiei hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on, which meant that he felt comfortable where he was.

"Feeling better?"

Hiei walked over to join his partner at the window. "I am," he said. "Does that always happen?"

"The weakness? It depends. I can go easier on you the next time we do this."

"Don't you dare," Hiei replied.

Kurama laughed. "As you wish." The oven timer went off, and Hiei got to it before Kurama could. Without bothering to get any oven mitts, the fire demon reached into the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies.

The redhead smiled at Hiei's show of domesticity and went to get the ice cream out of the freezer. He waited until they had gotten back in the bed with their treats to bring up what he knew would be an unpleasant subject for Hiei.

"Have you thought more about the ultimatum I placed?" Kurama wanted to know.

Hiei averted his eyes. "Reiuka. I'll meet Reiuka," he said.

"Very well. I will warn you that she is much like Yusuke. She will spend a great deal of time making fun of us."

"Can't be any worse than your mother," Hiei remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean? My mother is a very kind woman."

"That's just it. I…I'd feel bad lying to her about you."

Kurama snorted. "It figures your morals would kick in now. Fine, Reiuka it is."

"Can I ask you something?" Hiei asked.

"When I have ever stopped you?"

"Why does this mean so much to you?"

The kitsune took a moment to think about it. "I suppose it's because I am trying to integrate the two halves of my life into one fuller one. I like that you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and the girls all know both sides of me. If you meet Reiuka or Mother, it just serves to further join my lives together."

Hiei grunted. "I thought you just wanted to show me off."

Kurama smiled and licked a bit of ice cream off the fire demon's lips. "Well there is that too."

"Does your mother know that you like men?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Not yet. I haven't had any reason to tell her. Although since she has never seen me with any girls, she might have figured it out already."

"Then maybe she already knows that you're not fully human."

The fox shook his head. "No. I am much more careful about hiding the evidence of that. My moving out made things much easier on that front."

Hiei hesitated for a moment, then phrased his next question carefully. "Why are you afraid of telling her the truth?"

Kurama didn't answer for a long moment. "For the same reasons that you are afraid of telling Yukina that you're her brother. I'm afraid of her rejecting me or even worse, being afraid of me. I don't think I could stand to see fear in her eyes when she looks at me."

"Hn," was all Hiei had to say to that. He knew what he redhead meant, but he also knew that Kurama would only truly have an integrated life when he told his mother the truth. The rest of the family didn't need to know, but Shiori, the woman that Kurama remained in Ningenkai for, she needed to know.

Hiei found himself seized with a strange emotion. He wanted to help the stupidly pretty fox for no other reason than it would make Kurama happy. Damned emotions.

"I'll meet her too," he muttered under his breath.

Kurama turned to look at him with a shocked expression. "You'll…what?"

The jaganshi stopped to take perverse pleasure in having finally succeeded in rendering the overly talkative redhead relatively speechless, then repeated himself. "I'll meet Shiori."

"Instead of Reiuka?"

"In addition to."

"Why?" Kurama demanded. "Please understand that I appreciate the gesture, but it is out of character for you to be so altruistic."

Hiei nodded. "I'm not being altruistic," he asserted. "If I do this, you'll owe me, and I know how kitsune feel about debts."

"They must be collected on," the fox murmured. "Or evaded."

"You could never hide from me."

Green eyes sparkled with joy and amusement. "I wouldn't try to, though you should know that I can be practically invisible when I want to."

Hiei yawned. "I'm not too concerned about it."

Kurama touched Hiei's cheek. "Thank you."

"Whatever. When do I have to do this meeting thing?"

"If you'll meet me after school today, we can go out for dinner with Reiuka, and I'll set something up with Mother."

"Fine." He yawned again.

"Sleep, Hiei," Kurama said. "I'm going to read for a bit before I have to head to class."

"Hn." Hiei settled back against the pillows closed his eyes. He needed to break his this new habit of sleeping every night, but it was hard to do when the fox's bed was so damned comfortable. Small calloused hands reached up and grabbed Kurama's forelocks, bringing him down to Hiei's level. The jaganshi kissed his partner deeply, then released him.

Kurama smiled. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Hiei was smiling and, Gods forbid, happy.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh…things are starting to heat up between these two. It'll be a while yet before they get down to anything really dirty because…well…you'll see. Hiei meeting Reiuka will be next chapter. As always, thanks for all of the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	12. Wish Fulfillment

Sparks Fly: Wish Fulfillment

Reiuka took one look at the pleased look on Kurama's face when she walked into Biology and smirked. "Patched things up with the 'friend', did you?"

Kurama smiled at her. "I did. Well, first we had a rather…loud fight, but then we talked things over and it might all work out."

"I'm happy for you then," Reiuka said, settling into her chair. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Actually, today, if you would care to come out for dinner with us after class," the redhead replied.

Reiuka grinned. "I wouldn't miss it. Is there something I should know about him?"

Kurama chuckled. "Oh several things. Mostly you should aware that he is a quiet and fairly surly man. You're not going to get much out of him."

"But those are my favorite kind of people," Reiuka replied.

The redhead rolled his eyes. He would have to impress upon Hiei how forbidden he was to kill this girl.

They began setting up their lab, dissecting cats that had long since died and assessing levels of decay. Kurama took the sharp scalpel and made the precise cuts needed to open the animal up. Reiuka squealed as Kurama pinned back the flaps of skin and meat, holding the cat open.

"How can you do that so clinically?" Reiuka wanted to know. "You know you're slicing through someone's pet."

"You cannot look at it like that," the fox answered. "It may have been someone's pet once, but now it is the means through which an objective may be achieved."

"How can you narrow your focus like that though? How can you forget what it was?"

Kurama shrugged. "Practice. Inclination." There was that word again.

Reiuka shook her head. "I can't separate myself from my emotions like that." She patted the cat's head. "Rest in peace, Fluffy."

* * *

Hiei hated himself a little for what he was about to do. He was standing outside of Yusuke's apartment, waiting for the half demon to use his sense and recognize him so he wouldn't have to knock. It seemed that the fates were on his side in this at least, and Yusuke came to the door looking confused.

"Hiei? What are you doing here so early?" The mazoku asked.

"It's after noon, idiot," Hiei replied. "I require your assistance."

"Um. Okay. Come in, I guess."

The jaganshi followed Yusuke back to his room, dreading what was to come. Once the door was closed behind them, he spoke again. "I'm meeting the fox's lab partner today."

"Whoa, big step," Yusuke said. "What did you need me for?"

"I don't know anything about humans!"

Yusuke shook his head. "How long have you been in and out of this world, man? You know plenty of humans and you haven't picked up anything yet?"

Hiei just glared stubbornly.

"Fine. Let me think."

Hiei snorted. "I don't have enough time to wait for you to blow the dust off the rock you call a brain."

"Do you want my help or not, fire brat?" The fire demon made a placating gesture and Yusuke nodded. "Okay. I've met Reiuka and she's pretty much like me or Kuwabara."

"She's an idiot?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke glared. "She's like one of the guys. Easy to talk to. Enjoys a good laugh. She likes to tease Kurama, so you could get in on that."

The jaganshi nodded absently, his aura flickering with his nerves. It was lucky that he had such a tight grasp on his powers, or the half demon's home would have been a smoldering wreck.

"Why is this so important to you?" Yusuke wanted to know. He could feel Hiei's struggle to keep his cool. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Hiei snapped. "I'm fine."

"Right. Did Kurama threaten you or something, if you don't make a good impression today?"

"No." Red eyes darted to the digital clock at the mazoku's bedside. If he left now, he'd have time to go kill something before he had to be at the university. "You will say nothing of this to anyone," Hiei told Yusuke. He was gone before his friend could answer.

Yusuke shook his head, but couldn't help feeling pleased. This was the second time Hiei had come to him for advice, and he didn't even make any death threats. Maybe the stubborn bastard was going soft.

* * *

Hiei walked to the school still trying to conceal his nervousness. He hated moving human slow, but Kurama had insisted. _When did you start caring so much about what that basted fox wants? _the little voice in his head wanted to know. It was an uncomfortable question, and Hiei decided that he was dealing with enough uncomfortable things at the moment.

_Where are you? _he asked in Kurama's head.

_We're leaving the lab now. I'll find you, _was the answer. _Just so I know, am I allowed to kiss you in front of the humans?_

Hiei heard some girl giggling about "Shuichi" and scowled.

Kurama chuckled mentally. _I'll take that as a yes._

A couple minutes later, the redhead walked up with a dark haired girl. Green eyes were warning Hiei to behave himself as they approached.

Kurama smiled. "Hello, Hiei." He placed his hands on the smaller demon's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Yours?"

"The same as usual."

Reiuka cleared her throat, feeling distinctly like she was being left out of some grand joke.

Kurama glanced at her. "I'm sorry, Reiuka. This is Hiei, my partner. Hiei, this is Reiuka Yamauchi."

The jaganshi smirked at Kurama's choice of wording. "Hi," he said to the human.

"It's nice to meet you," Reiuka responded. "I've heard so much about you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that, but Kurama talked over anything he might have been about to say. "Shall we go get something to eat?"

They walked to a little café not far from campus and were seated. "So, Hiei, how did you and Shuichi meet?" Reiuka wanted to know.

"We crossed paths accidentally," Hiei replied with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Shuichi here was out with a girl, and I was…looking for someone."

"Shuichi with a girl?" Reiuka taunted. "I don't even think I could picture that."

"There was nothing to it," Kurama sighed. "Maya was just as friend, and not even an especially good one."

"A friend who was practically in love with you," Hiei muttered.

Reiuka snickered and Kurama groaned. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Sure. What do you do, Hiei? You look really young; are you in school?"

Hiei shook his head. "I'm...a personal assistant, I guess you could call it."

"Bitch work?" Reiuka asked sympathetically.

"Hn," the jaganshi agreed. "My boss _is _a bitch."

"You'd never say that to her face," Kurama remarked.

"Well of course not," the young woman interjected. "But he can think it. Are you as into plants as Red here is?"

Hiei shuddered. "Gods no."

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei is first and foremost a swordsman," he explained. Sharp red eyes lit on his face. _It's okay, _the fox said. _Humans like weapons too._

"What's your sword type preference?" Reiuka wanted to know.

"The katana," the jaganshi declared.

"Modified for his height," Kurama added.

"Cool. My brother has been training with the zanbatou at the dojo in town for years now."

Now this was something Hiei could talk about. "Do _you _have an interest in such things?" he wanted to know.

The young woman nodded animatedly. "I think swordsmanship is a beautiful art. My brother got me a bo staff for my last birthday, but I don't know how to use it yet."

"Ask Shuichi to teach you," Hiei suggested. "He'll never say so, but he's as good with certain weapons as he is with plants."

"Shuichi?" Reiuka exclaimed. "Are we talking about the same Red here? Studious, soft spoken Shuichi Minamino can use weapons?"

"Hn. There is more to him than meets the eye."

"Huh. Good to know."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei walked Reiuka back to campus and then turned to head back to Kurama's apartment.

The redhead looked down at Hiei with a fond smile on his face. "You did well today. Better than I was expecting."

"_She_ was better than I was expecting."

"Reiuka _is_ a lovely young woman."

"Hn."

"Of course, you didn't have to mention Maya to her. I'm never going to hear the end of that one."

Hiei smirked. "You could do without always having the upper hand. Being mocked is good for you."

"Well that is what I have you for, is it not?" Kurama asked. He leaned down and pecked the shorter demon on the cheek. "Will you stop hiding now when Reiuka comes over?"

"Maybe." They walked along in silence for a while before Hiei spoke again. "Mukuro needs me to go back to the Makai this weekend. I don't know for how long."

"Mm. Alright."

"I suppose you're not coming with me."

Kurama shook his head. "I can't."

"Hn."

"I'll use the time to catch up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and you'll be back before long."

"Right." Hiei looked away and fidgeted. There were things that he wanted to do with the kitsune before he had to go back to the Makai, but he didn't have the words. He sent Kurama a series of thoughts and feelings that better explained what he wanted so that he didn't have to say it.

Green eyes slanted his way and a wicked grin stretched across Kurama's face. "I see," he said. "Well, I think that can be arranged. Tonight?"

Hiei flushed and nodded.

Something ancient flickered in Kurama's eyes and he reached over and took Hiei's hand. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

A/N: You guys know what that means, right? That means Hiei and Kurama are going to do it next chapter! I've been wanting to write this for a long time! For those of you who don't also read _The King and the Consort, _I'm looking to make friends in this fandom. Feel free to follow me on twitter at twitter (dot) com / sonata_de_morte. Also you can message me for my facebook info if you want to be friends there! As always, thanks for the reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this.


	13. No Holds Barred

Sparks Fly: No Hold's Barred

Kurama unlocked his front door and entered first. When Hiei came in, the fox backed him up against the door and leaned in closely. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of ash and pine that were just so Hiei and cementing them in his mind.

Hiei reached up and threaded his fingers through those long red locks. He gasped as Hiei placed an almost bruising kiss on his neck.

"This is your chance to say no or lay some boundaries on how far you are willing to go," the fox murmured.

The smaller demon used the silky hair between his fingers as a lever to pull Kurama's head up. "Look at me."

Green eyes stared into ruby ones, and Hiei searched. He searched for some inkling of truth in those emerald depths under all the layers of deception. He wanted to see some modicum of true feeling there before he agreed to do what Kurama wanted him to. It wasn't because he had any idealistic ideas about saving himself for love, but he would not be used.

Not even by Kurama.

Especially not by Kurama.

He needn't have worried though, for all he was good- legendary even - at hiding things, Kurama wasn't interested in hiding this. He wanted Hiei to see how he felt.

Apparently Hiei saw what he wanted to. He nodded and leaned up to kiss those soft lips.

"So yes?" Kurama wanted to know.

Hiei grunted.

"Words, Hiei," the fox insisted. "I'll have no accusations later."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, fox. I'm saying yes."

Kurama's eyes took on a predatory gleam. He dipped his head and kissed the jaganshi hard. He nipped at those warm lips until Hiei parted them, allowing Kurama to slip his tongue in.

The first touch of the fox's tongue on his, sent tingles of warmth through Hiei. Their appendages battled for dominance, until eventually Kurama's skill won out.

Hiei's knees buckled, so Kurama slid his hands under the smaller demon's ass, hoisting him up.

Hiei thought about griping at the childish treatment, but Kurama ground into him, driving the protest out of his mind and making him wrap his legs around the fox's waist.

"I'm not going to do this with you in the middle of your living room, Kurama," Hiei managed to say.

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

Hiei snorted. "Your living room is not an adventure."

"It could be," the redhead replied, a seductive promise in his voice.

The jaganshi swallowed hard, but remained firm. "Bed, fox."

Kurama chuckled. "As you wish." He carried Hiei into the bedroom and dumped him on the bed. "Strip," he commanded.

Hiei's eyes widened at the steel dominance in the fox's tone. There was nothing of the soft-spoken, amiable redhead here, and it was both thrilling and frightening. Hiei scrambled to remove his clothes, anticipating what might come next.

Kurama took his clothes off more slowly. His eyes never left the smooth, pale muscles that Hiei was revealing. It hadn't occurred to him how doing this with Hiei would affect him. He was slipping into his more demonic side, and he wasn't sure how ready his partner was for that. Kurama took a deep breath, centering and calming himself. There would be time for wildness later.

The fox joined the fire demon on the bed and smiled at him. "Your eyes tell me you have something to say."

"Hn."

"Go on then."

Hiei looked away. "I don't share," he said. "If we do this, there is no going back."

Kurama regarded him bemusedly. "You're saying that I cannot be with anyone else after sleeping with you."

Hiei nodded.

"That's suits me just fine," the fox said. "Anything else?"

"No."

The redhead waited, knowing there _was _something else.

Hiei sighed, hating that Kurama was so observant. "Can…can I try something?"

"Certainly."

The fire demon moved forward cautiously until he was between Kurama's legs. One of his small, calloused hands reached out to wrap itself around the smooth hardness he found there.

He was fascinated by Kurama's erection. The skin felt like silk, but it pulsated, warm and alive. A dollop of pre cum saturated the tip, and Hiei leaned down to lick it up. The pleasured groan that Kurama emitted encouraged him to continue to lap at the swollen head.

"Gods, Hiei," Kurama gasped, throwing his head back. "Don't stop."

Hiei had no plans to. He knew enough about sex and humans to have heard of the gag reflex. He wondered what his was like. Hiei took a deep breath and engulfed Kurama's entire length in his warm, wet mouth. It hit the back of his throat with no problems.

Huh.

Apparently he didn't _have_ a gag reflex. Good to know.

Kurama was gripping the sheets and letting out little pleasure noises. That emboldened Hiei more, so he began to suck in earnest.

The fox was enjoying Hiei's initiative, but he wasn't content to do nothing. He pushed Hiei away, maneuvering them so they were in a 69 position. Hiei got back to work, moaning as Kurama wrapped his lips around his erection.

They moved together for several long minutes until Kurama gasped around Hiei's hardness and thrust his hips up, driving himself down Hiei's throat. The jaganshi swallowed as the fox came, and being so connected to the redhead brought on his own orgasm.

He flopped over onto the bed, panting hard. Kurama licked his lips delicately. "You kept the Jagan covered," he remarked.

"I wanted to be able to move after this, unlike last time," Hiei replied.

"Ah." Kurama sat up and fished around in his hair for a moment. He drew a seed out and gave it a spark of his energy to get it blooming. A large blue bell-shaped flower grew, and Kurama stuck a finger into the bell and collected the liquid inside. He grabbed his own shaft, lubing it up with the flower's nectar.

Hiei's eyes widened as the fox moved to straddle him. Two of Kurama's slender fingers probed at his entrance, lubing the puckered hole up as well.

The scissoring motion the redhead started making inside him after a moment was clouding Hiei's ability to think. He didn't even notice when Kurama reached up and removed the ever present headband.

Hiei hissed as one of those deft fingers poked something inside of him. A flare of white hot pleasure dance up his spine, making him clench around Kurama's fingers.

_Shhh. Relax. _Kurama murmured in Hiei's head. _Just trust me._

The fire demon made an effort to do as he was told. He took a deep breath and released the tension from his muscles.

When he was mostly relaxed, Kurama slipped another finger into Hiei. Slowly he began to fuck him with his hand, letting the less experienced demon get a feel for what was going to happen next.

Hiei arched his back and swore violently. He had never felt anything like this before. Kurama was finding that one spot inside of him over and over again with his fingers and he was delighting in stroking it. "Kurama," Hiei gasped out. "Ngh."

Kurama laughed. "So articulate. I take it that you like this then?"

"Mm-hm."

"Just wait until the real thing begins."

It alarmed Hiei that there could be more than this. That the feelings could get more intense or _better _than they were right now. All of this showed on his face and in his thoughts.

Kurama withdrew his fingers, and Hiei slumped back on the bed.

"We can stop if you want," the fox offered. "I don't want this to be too much for you."

Hiei shook his head. "No. Keep going. I want it all."

Kurama had to admire his partner's stubborn nature in this case. He lined himself up with the smaller demon's entrance, and reached for Hiei's face. _Look into my eyes, _he commanded.

Hiei obliged, bracing for the pain he knew was about to come. He stared into fathomless green eyes that were clouded with lust and let himself be distracted. With one mighty shove, Kurama seated himself inside of Hiei.

The pain was intense, but it wasn't more than the jaganshi could handle. Once it had cleared, he found that he rather enjoyed the feeling of being filled up.

Kurama was biting his lip with the effort of holding himself back. Hiei felt so good and so right, and all he wanted to do was moved inside of him.

_I'm not made of glass, _Hiei snapped. _Get to it._

A feral grin ripped across that perfect face, and Kurama rolled his hips. He loved the sound that it drove from Hiei, so he did it again. Finally he began to slide in and out of the fire demon, setting a rhythm that would satisfy the both of them.

Hiei practically purred as Kurama's hard length found the same spot that his fingers had been toying with earlier. Having the Jagan uncovered during this was like nothing he had ever felt. He was feeling his feelings and echoes of Kurama's as well. The redhead had a mantra going in his head that startled the smaller demon. _Perfect perfect it feels perfect, _Kurama was thinking over and over again.

Hiei couldn't agree more. He hissed loudly as Kurama picked up the pace. They were slamming the headboard into the wall when Hiei found his release. The fox had pressed hard into that one spot and Hiei was done for. He came with a rush of fluid and a cry. He allowed Kurama to feel the near euphoria that was coursing through him for a fleeting moment before he clamped down on it.

A few thrusts later and Kurama had followed Hiei over the edge. He collapsed on top of the jaganshi, his breathing heavy. _What did you think? Worth coming back for?_

_You idiot, _Hiei returned. _I would have come back anyway. But yes. It was._

_Good. _Kurama was making no effort to stem the feelings of pride that he felt. It was wonderful to know that his first time with actual intercourse in this body was successful. Some fear that he hadn't even known was there, was lifted from him as the two demons lay in the afterglow.

"Your neighbors are probably displeased," Hiei commented when he had caught his breath.

"Yes, you're probably right." Kurama chuckled. "They are more than likely shocked that such sounds would ever come from my apartment."

Hiei snorted. "People do not know you."

"Well no. That is the goal."

"Reiuka's getting a good idea of who you are."

Kurama couldn't deny that. "Strangely enough, I don't mind."

"And if I uncover more than you give me?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Then we will just get closer. I have no issues with that."

The silence returned.

"Have you called your mother yet?" Hiei found himself asking.

"I haven't," Kurama answered with a sigh. "But I will."

"You seemed so eager to tell her about us."

The fox rolled them over so that he was lying on his back with Hiei cuddled to his chest. "I suppose I did. I think I have this fear that my being gay will ruin her perception of me."

"What's wrong with being gay?" Hiei wanted to know. He used his pointer finger to trace patterns along Kurama's chest.

"Humans view homosexuality in a very different way than demons do. What we just did is considered an abomination by many people," Kurama explained.

"That's stupid."

"It is, but much of human nature is ruled by fear and stupidity. You know that."

"Lower caliber demons are similarly ruled," Hiei offered.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, that is true. I don't think my mother is going to disown me for liking men, but I feel that she will be somehow disappointed."

"You're an idiot."

"Why this time?"

"Because you worry too much about what people are going to think of you. I used to think that it was just vanity, but it's really a vulnerability isn't it?"

Kurama didn't answer. He had never thought about it like that before, but he couldn't deny that Hiei's words rang true.

"Please yourself first," the jaganshi advised. "If your mother is half as wonderful as you seem to think she is, then she'll be happy that you're happy."

The redhead rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "_You're_ wonderful," he said, pressing a kiss to Hiei's throat.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: Whoo! That was one of the hardest things I have ever written, and I am still not satisfied with it. But you get the picture. In the next chapter, Hiei will be in the Makai, so the dynamic duo will be apart. Dun dun dun! As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	14. Separation Anxiety

Sparks Fly: Separation Anxiety

Kurama sagged with relief when he let himself in his apartment at the end of the week. Hiei had been gone for a couple of days, and the fox was finding it hard to adjust. All of his routines were off, and sleeping alone had never felt worse.

He had never intended to become of those codependent people who were lost without their significant other, but not having Hiei around formed a kind of hole in Kurama's life.

With so much time alone to think, Kurama found himself musing on Hiei's words the night that they'd had sex for the first time. It had been over a month since the redhead had last visited his mother, and he felt a sudden longing for his childhood home.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house number.

_"Hatanaka residence,"_ Shiori's voice answered.

Kurama felt a rush of relief. "Hello, Mother."

_"Shuichi! It's so good to hear from you. I've missed you."_

"I've missed you too, Mother. I was wondering what you're doing this weekend."

_"Nothing really. Your father and brother are going canoeing, so I'll be here alone."_

"Would you object to company? I was thinking of coming home tonight."

_"Of course not! I would love it if you came home. Is something the matter? You sound…depressed."_

"There is something I would like to speak with you about, but it can wait until I get there."

_"Alright, dear. I'll see you later tonight then."_

"Goodbye, Mother."

Kurama hung up feeling better. He went around gathering the things he would need for a weekend away. The fox was on his laptop confirming his train ticket when his phone rang again.

"Hello, Yusuke," he answered.

_"Hey, Kurama. You going to your mom's this weekend?"_

"I am. How did you know?"

_"Hiei's gone, right?"_

"How did you know _that_?" Kurama demanded.

_"I felt his energy leaving this world the other day."_

Kurama shook his head. "Who are you, and what have you done with the Yusuke Urameshi I know?"

_"And love?"_

"Don't push it. You're using your senses now?"

_"Had to start sometime."_

"Hiei and I have been saying that for months now. Is there something I can help you with?" The fox wanted to know.

_"Nah, I was just bored and realized we hadn't talked in a couple weeks. But I'll let you go if you need to."_

"I do have a train to catch. Let's get together at some point though," Kurama suggested. "It has been a while since I've seen you."

_"Sounds good. See ya."_

The kitsune chuckled ruefully when he hung up. He was glad that his friend was using the skills he had been given. His watch declared that it was time to walk down to the train station, so he packed up his laptop, grabbed his other bags, and headed out the door.

* * *

Hiei sighed as he zipped into Alaric. The smell of the Makai was as comforting as ever, but it definitely felt like something was missing. Damn that infernal fox, he swore in his head. He couldn't help but think about their last night together and it spurred a feeling of longing in him that he did not like.

Mukuro was in her office when he walked in, and she took one look at him and burst into laughter.

Hiei narrowed his eyes in a murderous glare. "What?"

"Remind me to congratulate the fox when I next see him," the lady demon replied. "He must really be skilled to have you looking so relaxed."

"Shut up."

"No. How long are you here for?"

"Until the urge to kill you gets overwhelming," Hiei snapped.

"Or until you miss your fox too much." Mukuro smirked at the angry look her heir was giving her. She credited the surly demon with keeping her young. "There isn't much for you to do this time around. There are some idiots that need to be hunted down and brought in for me to deal with. There are also some new recruits for the border that you can inspect."

Hiei snorted. "By 'inspect' do you mean break in?"

Mukuro smiled. "I'll leave it up to your interpretation."

"Fine. I'll be in my room."

"Not so fast," the lady demon responded. "Sit down."

"I will not," Hiei said back, refusing on principle.

"Alright, stand then. We need to discuss something."

"What?"

Mukuro gave her heir a speculative look. "How long do you anticipate being with the fox?"

Hiei paled, then colored. "That's…"

"None of my business? Perhaps it isn't; let me rephrase. Are you going to be drawn to Ningenkai until Kurama returns here for good?"

That was a question that had an obvious enough answer, not that he wanted to tell Mukuro. Still, Hiei knew he would gain nothing by lying. "Yes," he answered simply.

The lady nodded. "I thought as much. I suppose the easy thing to do would be to release you from my service." She chuckled. "I find that I am not quite that altruistic, however, so instead I will make you a deal."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"One that will work out in your favor, I assure you," Mukuro answered. "You look happy for the first time since we've crossed paths, Hiei. I know that Kurama is to blame for that. I can also tell from your energy how you feel about being away from him. In light of all that I am releasing you from my service."

"You're firing me?" Hiei demanded incredulously.

"Yep," Mukuro replied. "You're always welcome to come back and reclaim your position, of course. I'll appoint no other. Complete the tasks I have asked of you and then you are free until you choose to return."

Hiei scowled. "That isn't a deal, Mukuro. You just released me like you said you weren't going to."

"Oh, did I forget to mention the other part? Silly me. Once Kurama's business in Ningenkai has concluded, you will both come back and work for me."

Ah. So there was the catch. "I can't accept on his behalf." Kurama would kill him if he tried.

"I understand that. Once you've had a chance to discuss it, come back and tell me your decision." Mukuro smirked. "I will admit that I am surprised."

"About what?"

"That you and he would be so drawn to each other in this way. I would have expected you two to want to fight each other more than fuck each other."

Hiei glared. "Do not assume that you know us, Mukuro."

"Well I know you very well, and I have heard many legends about your fox."

The fire demon snorted and turned to leave. "The legends know nothing about Kurama," he said._ Not about my Kurama, anyway._

* * *

Kurama took a deep breath as he got off the train. It wasn't as viscerally familiar as the air in the Makai, but this air smelled like home too. It was just getting dark as the redhead began the trek from the train station to his childhood home.

He reached his mother's house fifteen minutes later and used his key to let himself in.

"Hello?" he called as he entered. "Mother?"

"Just a minute, Shuichi dear!" the woman called back.

Hearing her voice immediately set the fox in human form at peace. This was his mother, the woman he had given up almost everything for because of how unconditionally she loved him.

She descended the stairs, and Kurama smiled at her. She was just as lovely as ever, with lively brown eyes and a few grays around her temples. "Mother." He was in her arms before he could blink.

"Don't stay away so long, Shuichi," she admonished gently. "I've missed you."

"And I you, Mother. How are things around here?"

Shiori smiled and released her son. "Good. Your father keeps busy and Shuu is beginning high school soon, if you can believe it." The woman sighed. "Time flies."

"I suppose it does."

"Why don't you go put your things in your room while I get some tea started? Then we can talk."

The redhead nodded and went to climb the stairs. The fear had returned. He wished more than ever that he was a demon again at that moment. If Youko had ever known fear, it was fleeting at best. Not this heart crushing panic that seemed to be building in his chest.

Seeing his room did nothing to calm him, though nostalgia brought a smile to his face. He walked over to the window and ran a hand along the sill. It was locked now of course, like it had never been when he had lived there. He'd kept it unlocked and cracked a little, even in winter, as a sign to Hiei that he was always welcome.

He put his bags down and sighed. He could not go back. That was one thing that Kurama had had to face more times than he cared to in his long life. There was no such thing as going backwards. So, he had to go forward. This meant being honest with his mother.

With a steadying breath, the fox walked to the kitchen.

Shiori was just pouring steaming water from the kettle into two large mugs.

"Mm," Kurama sighed as he inhaled. "Jasmine."

"Your favorite," his mother responded. "Have a seat, dear. There's no need to look so uncomfortable: this is still your home."

Kurama nodded and sat down. He murmured his thanks when his mother placed his mug in front of him.

"How's school going?" Shiori wanted to know.

"It's going quite well," the redhead answered. "I am at the top of all of my classes."

"As always," the woman said with a bright smile. "You've made friends?"

"A few. Yusuke is nearby, and we see each other often. Reiuka, my biology lab partner, and I have gotten rather close as well."

"Reiuka, huh?" Shiori's smile widened. "How close exactly?"

"It's nothing like that, Mother. She is merely one of the more tolerable girls at the university."

Shiori frowned. "You don't care for girls very much, do you, Shuichi? I remember when you were in junior high you never paid attention to any of the girls who were so enamored with you. Books seemed to be the only companions you needed. I was so glad when you met Yusuke and started going out more often."

Kurama fidgeted under his mother's look, but then steeled himself. He was a centuries old spirit for all he looked like a human adolescent. He did not fidget. "I wanted to talk to you about something along those lines," he said.

Shiori nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "I think I know what this is about, Shuichi," she said. Kurama took a deep sip of his tea in preparation. "You're involved with Yusuke."

Scalding tea is quite unpleasant to choke on, Kurama found out quickly. He coughed for a moment and then stared at his mother incredulously. "Not at all! Yusuke and I are friends and nothing more. Besides, he has a girlfriend. You…are on the right track though."

"In thinking you like men?"

A nod was her answer. The woman closed her eyes and mulled that over.

Kurama froze, expecting to see anger, hatred, sadness, anything in his mother's eyes when she opened them. What he got though, was understanding.

"I won't pretend that I'm not disappointed," Shiori said. "I always dreamed of your wedding to a beautiful woman, a grandchild with your lovely eyes…" she trailed off. "I suppose I also can't deny that I saw this coming."

"You did?"

"Of course. You were always such a peculiar boy, Shuichi. Sometimes I felt like I didn't know which one of us was the parent and which one was the child. You were frighteningly intelligent and had no interest in the people around you. Except for me, for some reason."

"Mother I…"

Shiori held up a hand. "Let me finish, dear. I knew that you had some grand secret, and that you felt like you had to protect me from it. As you grew older and spurned all the girls who were so endeared to you, I began to suspect what is was."

Kurama bit his lip and looked away. His mother was more perceptive than he had ever given her credit for apparently. "Are you very upset?"

"Of course not, Shuichi!" she exclaimed. "You are my son, and no matter who you choose to love, that will never change. If men make you happy, then you should pursue them."

Kurama stood up and walked around the table to give his mother a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're so very welcome, my dear. Please don't feel like you have to hide things from me. I am your mother. It's my job to be understanding."

"Yes, Mother," the fox whispered, knowing that there was one thing he could never tell her. The thought of it made him miserable. "There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Hiei?"

Shiori thought about it. "Was he the short one who was so shy?"

"Yes that's him. I'm going to bring him by for dinner soon, if that's alright."

The woman grinned. "Have you got yourself a boyfriend, Shuichi?"

Kurama snorted mentally at the term being applied to someone like Hiei. "I suppose that is an accurate enough title, yes. I want you to meet him."

"I would be delighted."

"Good. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, darling. Now, you must be hungry."

"I am. I would also like to take a shower."

"Well you head on up, and I'll get dinner on the table."

Kurama obeyed. He walked out of the kitchen feeling conflicted. On the one hand, he was pleased that his mother accepted him. On the other, there was still the weight of the elaborate lie he was living. He sighed. Apparently no matter how old one was, living never became any easier.


	15. The Fact of the Matter

Sparks Fly: The Fact of the Matter

When Hiei arrived back in Ningenkai, he could feel Kurama moping from halfway across town. He had a brief moment of wondering if this mood was caused by him before he turned the Jagan on the fox and discovered that Shiori was at the heart of it. With a feeling of dread riding him, Hiei flickered across town towards Kurama's apartment.

He was through the window and in the bedroom in the time it would take to blink an eye. The fox was lying on his bed with his hair fanned out around him and a pillow over his face. "Hello, Hiei," he greeted, his voice muffled by the pillow. "You're back quickly."

"Mukuro's lost her mind," the jaganshi replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"I went to visit my mother on Friday."

"Ah." Hiei hated himself for being nervous right then. He hated that the fox's affection for him seemed so contingent on a human woman's approval in his mind. "How did that go?" he asked, trying to sound bored.

"Well enough. She was only mildly disappointed that she wouldn't get a grandchild with my eyes," Kurama replied.

Hiei frowned at the thought of some pure human with those bright green eyes. "I'm not going to talk to you through your pillow all afternoon, Kurama."

The kitsune heaved a sigh and uncovered his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a melancholy mood right now."

"What for? Your mother accepted you."

"She accepted_ you_ as well. We'll be having dinner with her soon."

"Then what is the issue?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "She thought that my…appreciation for men was my great secret. She said that she had always known I had a great secret, and she thinks that my sexuality is what it is. No more lies, she assumes!"

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well."

"Indeed," Kurama returned with a weary sigh.

"You've been lying to her for years now. What's changed?"

"I always assumed that she was oblivious to the lie," Kurama explained. "But she knew all along that the lie was there, and now she assumes that it's done. Really all she has discovered is something I never intended to lie to her about."

"Oh," Hiei said again. "You _could_ always just tell her the truth."

"I can't, Hiei."

"I don't understand you, Kurama. You have so many layers of deception wrapped around you, yet you're morose about being misunderstood. You can't have it both ways. Either you're going to have things about yourself that you don't want people to know, or you're going to be an open book."

"You're right. I know you're right, and it's the human in me that is making it so hard to accept. Youko is sneering at this fit of idiocy I'm having right now. As are you."

Hiei shrugged. "I don't think you realize how lucky you are."

"I'm sorry," Kurama said again. "Come here." He opened his arms and smiled softly when Hiei came into them. "I missed you."

"Hn," the fire demon responded, his cheeks coloring a little.

Kurama chuckled. "So Mukuro's gone crazy, you say?"

"Apparently. She's acting like she cares about me."

"I would assume that she does, Hiei. She expended a fair amount of effort to bring you back to life and to cultivate you from there. What has she done that makes you think she's crazy?"

"She released me from her service," the fire demon replied.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Permanently?"

"No. I have to make a deal with her."

"Ah. Do elaborate."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If she releases me now, you and I both have to come back and work for her."

"When?"

Hiei hesitated.

Kurama pursed his lips. "When my mother dies, correct?"

"Basically. I told her I couldn't speak for you."

"That is appreciated. I would like to think about it before I agree to work for someone again."

"I figured as much."

The two of them lay there in silence. Kurama was surprised that Hiei was allowing such affection, but he certainly was not going to mention it. He vowed to take all the moments he had with Hiei as they came and not try to over analyze them.

"Let's get out of this apartment," the redhead said suddenly.

"So you can mope elsewhere?"

Kurama smiled. "No more moping. I swear."

Hiei snorted. "Right. I know better than to take you at your word by now, fox."

"You stab me with_ your_ words."

"I've stabbed you with my sword before too. It all comes full circle."

"Hm. Valid point." Kurama got to his feet and stretched. "Inari, what a weekend."

"It's good for you," Hiei said as he sat up. "You get too complacent in this world."

"That may well be true. So what do you think? Should we go to my clearing and spar today?"

Hiei nodded. "I didn't get as good a workout as I could have in Alaric."

"And I haven't had one in months. Do you think our relationship could survive regular sparring matches?"

"We fight in everything we do, Kurama," Hiei replied. "Why should this be any different?"

"When did you get so smart?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and refused to dignify that.

* * *

They landed in the clearing as the afternoon settled into evening. Hiei shucked off his cloak and uncovered the Jagan.

Kurama was startled. Usually the fire demon had to be coaxed to unward his third eye. He remembered telling Hiei to stop hiding and smiled at the attempt he was making.

"I was thinking," Hiei began, "about something you said."

"I've said many things," Kurama responded. "It's hard to remember all of them."

"That's because you talk to much," Hiei returned.

Kurama chuckled. "At times. Can you remind me of what I said?"

"You said you felt like you could be more yourself here. More the demon part of yourself anyway."

"Ah. I do recall that conversation." Kurama closed his eyes and shifted. His energy rose, and in a matter of seconds, the redheaded human boy was gone. "This was what you wanted, yes?"

Hiei let that voice wash over him and suppressed a shiver. "Yes." He coughed and looked away.

Kurama smirked coolly. He loved the effect he had on people. "We should make this a routine occurrence."

"Sparring?"

"Sparring like this."

"Alright."

A feral grin tore across that pale, pretty face. "Excellent." Kurama slipped a slender hand into those falls of silver hair and pulled out a blood red rose. A manipulation of energy turned the bloom into his trademark thorned whip. "Are you ready?"

"Hn." Hiei unsheathed his katana and lunged.

They went on for over an hour fighting hard and fast while taking unconscious pains not to injure each other.

Hiei noticed that Kurama was faster with his whip when he was in his Youko form. He used his energy to manipulate the plant based weapon so it sliced through the air with deadly precision. "Why don't you do that when you are in your other form?" he asked.

Kurama smiled, pleased that Hiei had noticed. "It takes a fair amount of energy to keep it consistent, and I don't like to use too much when I'm human."

Hiei snorted. "Unless you're on your last legs."

"Well of course. If I'm going to go down, I'm going to fight until the end."

"And win against all odds."

"Naturally."

At this point they were lying side by side in the grass. Hiei had a thick lock of silver hair in his lap that he was threading his fingers through idly.

The fuzzy ears twitched on top of Kurama's head drawing Hiei's eye. Quicker than anyone could follow, Hiei was on top of the kitsune rubbing those curious appendages.

Kurama sighed at the indignity of it, but made no move to stop him. Those small calloused fingers were doing wonders for him, and before long, the fox was making a low sound in his throat.

"Are you _purring_?" Hiei demanded incredulously.

"I am not a cat, Hiei," the fox replied dryly.

"You sound like one," the jaganshi teased.

Kurama smiled. He was glad that he and Hiei were comfortable enough with each other that they could tease like this.

Hiei moved so that he was lying against the muscular chest of his lover and settled in. It wasn't so bad in this human world, he decided. Things like this made it all the better. Quickly he pressed a kiss to the underside of Kurama's jaw.

The kitsune was also very content. He allowed his eyes to drift closed and focused on breathing in the scent of the Makai that still clung to Hiei. "So what shall we do about Mukuro's offer?" he asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't care either way."

"You must have some opinion. The decision is the difference between you working for her now and you working for her later. What would you do if you didn't work for Mukuro?"

Hiei thought about that. He had hated being idle before Mukuro had come along and employed him. The missions he went on with Yusuke had lessened his boredom, but there were no more Spirit Detective jaunts to be had. To be honest, he didn't want to leave Mukuro's service. He didn't want to leave Kurama either.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured. "You can be honest with me about what you want to do. Your feelings matter in this decision just as much as mine."

"I don't want to do it," the jaganshi blurted out. "There's nothing, besides you, in this worlds that interests me, so I don't know what I would do if I weren't working for Mukuro."

Kurama mulled that over. "Fair enough. You should have something that is yours to do. I can handle missing you if you are happy with what you do when you leave me."

"You missed me?"

"Very much. That's why I went to my mother's in the first place. I was driving myself crazy in the apartment alone."

Hiei blatantly ignored the warm feeling the kitsune's words were inspiring in him. "I did warn you that I would leave often."

"You did," Kurama agreed. "And I wasn't expecting to feel your absence to viscerally. But this is _my _issue to deal with. I have never sought to tether you to this world, Hiei."

"You don't want to work for Mukuro." It wasn't a question.

"Not particularly. After I left Yomi the last time, I decided to only owe allegiance to myself."

"So we're saying no?" Hiei asked.

"I think we are. Or…" Kurama trailed off.

"Or what?"

"We could negotiate a new deal."

Hiei snorted. "You can't negotiate with Mukuro."

"Oh, Hiei," the kitsune sighed. "When will you ever stop underestimating me?"

"Alright. When do you want to try your negotiating?"

Kurama smiled. "Summer vacation is in three weeks. Do you think she can wait that long for an answer?"

"She told me to take my time."

"Excellent."

"What will you tell your mother?"

"That I am studying abroad for the summer," Kurama answered. "Which isn't exactly a lie. I will be abroad."

"You're very good at wording things so that they're 'not exactly lies'," Hiei said dryly.

"Add it to the list of my skills."

They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying the darkening evening and the sway of plant-life around them as a gentle breeze picked up.

"What would you do here for three weeks?" Kurama queried.

"I don't know," Hiei admitted.

"You could go see Yukina," the kitsune suggested.

Hiei didn't reply. He had been conveniently ignoring the face that the supposed reason he had returned to this world in the first place was still something he had not done.

"Do you _ever _plan on telling her the truth?"

"It would be easier not to," Hiei muttered.

"It would," Kurama allowed. "But is that really how you want to leave it? I understand your reluctance; you know that. My mother will likely go to her grave not knowing the truth about who I am. But you don't have to be like me."

"I know that," Hiei snapped. "I just…"

Kurama placed a comforting hand in the fire demon's hair. "You should at least go see her, Hiei. She has come to view you as a member of her family, even if she is ignorant to how right she is. Give her something, if you won't give her truth."

"And end up depressed about the deception like you?"

Kurama smiled sadly. "Yes. Earlier you said that I cannot have it both ways. Unfortunately, you have to abide by the same rule. I suppose you could just vow never to see her again, but then you'd run the risk of her feeling like it was her fault you never came around. You are entirely too selfless to do that, I think."

"Shut up," Hiei responded. Sometimes he hated that the fox knew him so well. He leapt out of Kurama's embrace and onto a nearby tree limb. "I'll see her. And we may as well have dinner with your mother while we're doing pointless things."

"Of course." Kurama stood and brushed himself off. Almost regretfully, he pulled his energy in, thinking human until silver hair darkened to a bloody red, claws receded, and sharp gold eyes morphed into softer green. "Hey, Hiei?" he called over his shoulder as they began to leave the clearing.

"What?"

"I know something we can do that isn't pointless." He let the shorter demon hear the need in his voice.

Hiei perked up at that, then scowled. Yes, the fox definitely knew him too well.


	16. The Joys of Friendship

Sparks Fly: The Joys of Friendship

Kurama smiled as he handed the cashier his credit card. He was pleased that he had finally gotten Hiei to agree to go clothes shopping with him. Of course this was because they were going to have dinner with Kurama's family in a few days, and the redhead had put his foot down about Hiei's clothes.

He was not going to have his lover meet his mother looking like some Goth hoodlum. Hiei had resisted at first, but Kurama had made his eyes large and pleading, and the fire demon crumpled.

"It really will be alright, Hiei," the kitsune said. "My mother is understanding and very acceting."

"And the other members of your family?"

"Shuu isn't going to say anything rude on purpose, and my step father is a kind man."

Hiei looked away as they walked out of the store. "You have a lot of family."

"I do. Unlike demons, humans like to keep ties with their families. My extended family is extremely large. Perhaps one day you'll meet them."

Hiei didn't know how he felt about that, but he didn't say anything. They were on their way from the store back to Kurama's apartment where they would be having a get together with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru.

Kuwabara and Shizuru didn't know about their relationship yet, and Hiei said on no uncertain terms that he would not be the one to tell them. Kurama had agreed.

"I wonder if Kuwabara will bring Yukina," the redhead mused. "Yusuke says that our large friend takes the train into the city every weekend to spend time with her."

"The fool is besotted," Hiei had to admit.

"Indeed. It will be good to see everyone again. I fear we have fallen into the relationship rut of ignoring all of our friends to be with each other."

Hiei shrugged. "I don't like other people."

"I am flattered, Hiei, but I know you like Yusuke. Truth be told, you like Kuwabara too, or you would have killed him ages ago for pursuing your sister."

"Shut up."

"That means I win," Kurama all but sang.

They arrived at the apartment and Kurama dropped the shopping bags on the counter with a grateful sigh. Yusuke was bringing beer for the get together (not that it would do much to the demons in attendance), and Kurama had gotten snacks.

Hiei adopted his customary position on top of one of Kurama's bookshelves and watched at the fox put the groceries away. The redhead went into the bedroom to hang up Hiei's new clothes. "You aren't going to be antisocial all night are you?" he called. "We're having dinner with my family in two days, and I was rather hoping that this party would help you come out of your shell."

"I'm not in a shell, Kurama," Hiei snapped back. "I don't like people. The fact that you won't accept it doesn't make it any less true."

"You will be nice to my family though, won't you?" Kurama had emerged from the room and was looking up at his lover with large pleading eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

Kurama smiled. "Good."

There was a knock on the door, so Kurama went to answer it. Yusuke and Keiko stood outside, each carrying a case of beer. "Did you lose your key?" the fox asked.

"Nah," Yusuke replied, entering the apartment. "I just don't wanna use it when I know you and Hiei might be in here doing it." He shuddered at the thought.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Mature till the end, Yusuke. Hello, Keiko."

"Hi, Kurama!" The brown haired girl hugged the demon in human form. "Congratulations on snagging Hiei."

"Thank you. He _is_ a hard one to snag, isn't he?"

"I'll say," Yusuke replied, setting down his beer and taking the other case from Keiko. "I'm still surprised that it happened so fast."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Hiei asked acidly.

Keiko squeaked and looked up to where the fire demon was perched. "Sorry. I actually didn't know you were in the room. I didn't see you."

Yusuke snickered. "Whatcha doing up there anyway, Hiei? Come down and have a beer."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kuwabara and Shizuru?" Kurama queried.

"They can catch up when they get here!" Yusuke declared. He grabbed a can of beer, popped it open and plopped down on Kurama's couch. "Play some music, Kurama! And none of that classical stuff you like so much."

"You'll never become cultured at this rate, Yusuke," The fox replied as he cued up a play list that Yusuke would approve of on his laptop.

"If I wanted culture, I'd be at a fucking museum."

"Maybe we should take you to one," Keiko muttered.

Kurama smiled and went to answer the knock at the door. He smiled brightly at Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina who were in the hall. "Please come in," he said.

"Nice place you got here, Kurama," Shizuru said in her usual deadpan. "Nice of you to finally invite us over."

"I'm sorry," the fox replied. "I am still fairly inept at the rituals of friendship, and I do still prefer to be alone."

"With one exception, right?"

Kurama looked at the young woman in surprise, then shook his head with a smile. He should have known that the Kuwabara sibling that possessed both extraordinary perception and common sense would figure him out. "Yes," he said. "How long have you known?"

"Well I wasn't sure until just now, but I knew that Hiei was back in town, and I figured you had something to do with his lingering," Shizuru explained.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Kuwabara demanded of his sister and friend. The tall man had been cooing to Yukina by the door, all the while unaware of the small fire demon shooting him murderous glares from his perch.

"Just the vaguely incestuous nature of this group," Shizuru said dryly. "I'm assuming I can't smoke in here?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Then I'll just have to settle for the beer."

Shizuru moved over to the couch where Yusuke was sitting with the beer, leaving Kurama with her brother. "And how are you, Kuwabara?" The redhead asked. "Busy I would assume."

"Yeah," Kuwabara answered. "Studying hard. I never appreciated how hard you worked until I started going to school full time."

Kurama smiled. "But it is rewarding, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. So what _were _you and my sister talking about?"

"We were discussing the nature of my relationship with Hiei," Kurama admitted.

"Hiei? He's back?"

Kurama cleared his throat and tilted his head in Hiei's direction.

Kuwabara shouted and jumped back. "How long have you been up there, short stuff?"

"Long enough to realize that you haven't grown more intelligent in the time you've been away," Hiei responded.

"Well you didn't get any taller!" Kuwabara retorted.

Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped down from the shelf. "Fool." He made his way over to the table and began inspecting the beer.

"Didn't get any nicer either," the orange haired man muttered. "What's he doing here anyway, Kurama?"

"He's been staying with me for quite a while now. It's…part of our arrangement. Yusuke and Keiko know already, and your sister has figured it out, so I suppose I should tell you too. Hiei and I are involved."

Kuwabara blinked blankly. He opened his mouth, closed it, then blinked again. "Er…what?"

"Hiei and I are involved. I dislike labeling it to humanly, but we are dating."

The taller man glanced in Hiei's direction. "Really?"

Hiei grunted an affirmative.

"Wow. Just…wow." Kuwabara paused, then laughed uproariously. "I guess thinking about it now, it makes sense that he would choose you. You're the only one Hiei seems to like after all."

Kurama chuckled. "Then you approve?"

"I guess so." Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Hey, shrimpy! Don't you even think about hurting Kurama. He's too nice for someone like you, and you better realize how good you've got it."

The fox ducked his head at the praise. "Thank you, Kuwabara. If you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure he isn't going to destroy anything."

Kurama made his way over to Hiei and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "Doing alright?"

"Hn. As long as the oaf stays over there, then I'll be fine."

Taking a calculated risk, Kurama leaned down and placed a kiss on Hiei's cheek. _Have you spoken to Yukina yet? _he asked in the fire demon's mind.

_No, not yet. _

_You should say something to her. _

_Something like what?_

_I don't know. You could open with something simple and classic, like 'hello' for instance._

_Insufferable fox._

_I don't mean to pry. Well…that isn't entirely true, but regardless, I think that Yukina would appreciate it if you greeted her. _

_Ugh. Fuck it. Fine._

Hiei walked over to where his sister was sitting between Keiko and Shizuru. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Yukina," he grunted out.

Shizuru smirked and rolled her eyes. Yukina blushed and looked at Hiei in astonishment. "H-hello, Hiei. It's good to see you."

"I trust you've been well."

"Um. Yes. I like living with Genkai, and Kazuma comes to see me every weekend. It's a good life." Yukina smiled at him. "And you? How have you been doing?" Her eyes darted to Kurama and her smile took on a knowing quality.

Hiei looked away. "I have very few complaints about my life at this point."

"Well that's rare," Yusuke chimed in. "Kurama must be giving it to you good!"

The redhead sighed. "You make it very hard to keep you alive, Yusuke."

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but it was all I could do while taking finals and trying to keep _The King and the Consort _updating daily. Next week's update will have the dinner with Kurama's family, so you all have that to look forward to. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I've got to keep packing to head home for the summer.


	17. Family Ties

Sparks Fly: Family Ties

Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama's waist and ground down on the length that impaled him. He was in Kurama's lap, panting as the two of them moved together.

Kurama groaned as Hiei clenched around him. "God's, Hiei!" he cried.

The fire demon tucked his face into the hollow of Kurama's neck and shoulder. No matter how many times they did this, he was still surprised by the feelings. The fox insisted that the Jagan remain uncovered when they were intimate. "You're always so closed off," Kurama had said. "I don't want you to be like that when we're together in this way."

Hiei agreed that he didn't want to be closed to Kurama. The redhead was so genuine with him in a way that he wasn't with anyone else. The least Hiei could do was return the favor. Not that he would ever say so out loud.

Kurama thrust up hard, tapping against Hiei's prostate and reaching his own climax. Hiei came right after him, and Kurama caught a stray feeling from the fire demon. It was warm and happy and - Kurama blinked.

That was new.

Hiei flopped back against the bed and closes all three of his eyes. "Fuck, Kurama," he panted.

"Yes, that is what just happened," the fox replied with a smirk. He looked at the clock. "We can lay here for maybe half an hour before we need to get ready for dinner tonight."

Hiei groaned. "Do we still have to do that?"

"Dinner? Yes. You did agree after all. Plus Mother will already have dinner made."

"Hn. Fine."

"It's going to be alright, Hiei. My mother and step family are kind people. No one is going to antagonize you."

"So you say," Hiei retorted.

Kurama got out of the bed and kissed his lover on the forehead. "You'll see. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Hiei chuckled. "Are all kitsune as horny as you are?"

"Mostly. But none of them have you in their beds."

"And they won't. You shower; I'm going to nap."

"Very well." Kurama hesitated. "You will wash off before dinner, won't you?"

"Don't want your mother to get a whiff of what you were doing to me?"

"No. Not really."

Hiei snorted. "I'll wash."

"Thank you." The fox flounced off to the bathroom, leaving Hiei alone.

The jaganshi was afraid. Not of Kurama's little human family, but of how strong his feelings were. He had never known love, but…He was feeling something for the fox that he couldn't describe. He didn't know if it was love, but it was definitely something.

* * *

Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei button the black shirt he had bought. It fit over the contours of his upper body well, and was tucked into khaki pants. It had been difficult to find pants that would fit Hiei without diving into the children's section. Luckily Kurama knew more about shopping than anyone who had seen him fight would believe possible, and he had managed to find Hiei nice clothes and preserve his dignity.

The fox was also dressed nicely in a dark green silk shirt that made his eyes seem to glow and black pants. He ran a brush through his hair, careful not to dislodge the rose and seeds that he kept among the scarlet strands even now. "Are you about ready to go?" he asked.

Hiei nodded, and didn't protest when Kurama took his hand. Together they left the apartment and headed down to the train station. The fire demon squeezed the fox's hand tighter as they climbed aboard the train. The smells and sounds of humanity assaulted him, making Hiei long for the volatile, but somehow cleaner air of the Makai.

Kurama let his aura pulse around them, beating back some of the offending smells with the touch of rose scented power. He smiled at the grateful look in Hiei's red eyes, and focused on the trees whipping past them and the feel of Hiei's hand in his.

* * *

Shiori Minamino Hatanaka fluttered around her home nervously. Her son was coming over with the first person he had ever dated.

Her husband, Kazuya, shook his head. "Shiori, it's going to be fine," he soothed.

"How can you say that? How do you know?" Shiori replied.

"Because Shuichi isn't expecting anything fancy, and if this boy he's dating is good enough for Shuichi then he won't care either."

The woman sighed. "You're right. I just want Shuichi and his young man to feel comfortable."

"Then make them feel at home, dear. No one knows how to make your son feel better more than you."

Shiori smiled and kissed her husband. The oven timer went off then, and the woman was off again.

Kazuya sighed. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. He grinned at his stepson and the short young man next to him. "Did you lose your key?" he joked.

Kurama smiled. "I didn't. Ringing the doorbell seemed more polite somehow."

"Always so concerned with propriety, Shuichi?" Kazuya responded.

"Perpetually. This is Hiei. Hiei, my stepfather Kazuya Hatanaka."

The tall graying man shook the hand of Hiei's that Kurama wasn't holding. "Good to meet you, Hiei. Come in, both of you."

They walked into the house and Hiei looked around. He had been in Kurama's home before of course, but hardly ever when the rest of the family had been present. Unlike the train, the Hatanaka household smelled like warm food and happiness.

"Is that them, Kazuya?" Shiori called from the kitchen.

"It is, dear."

"Oh!" the woman bustled into the living room. "Hello, Shuichi."

"Good evening, Mother." Kurama hugged his mother tightly. "I would like you to meet someone." He caught Hiei's hand and pulled him forward. "Mother, this is Hiei. Hiei, my mother Shiori."

The dark haired woman took a good look at the young man who had flitted in and out her of her home for years. He looked younger than he probably was, but his strange red eyes held a wisdom and cynicism that startled her. It was a look that her son often wore.

She smiled at Hiei softly. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said.

"You too," the fire demon replied. He was a little in awe of this woman who Kurama loved so dearly. He had never understood how someone as powerful as the fox could have so much respect for a fragile human, but seeing this woman, and all she had created for her family, Hiei was getting a clearer picture.

"I hope you like meatloaf," Shiori was saying. "I know it's terribly western, but it's Shuichi's favorite."

"That's fine," Hiei said. "I like many things that Shuichi likes."

"Oh good. Well it's all ready. We can eat whenever you all are ready."

"Where's Shuu?" Kazuya asked.

"He was out with some friends, but he said he would be here," his wife answered.

"We can wait for him if need be," Kurama said with a shrug.

"Calm down. I'm here." A dark haired teenager entered the room with a grin. He kissed Shiori on the cheek and then turned to his stepbrother. "This your man?" he asked in a sing song voice.

Kurama gave his brother a bright smile. "It is. Hiei, this is my stepbrother Shuuichi, and before you feel the need to comment, yes, we have the same name."

Hiei snorted. "Hi," he greeted the human male.

"You can just call me Shuu," the boy said, shaking hands with Hiei. "Can we eat now?" he asked his stepmother.

The woman laughed. "Yes, yes." She directed the men to sit down at the dining room table, but Kurama insisted on helping her bring the food out.

"He's very handsome," Shiori whispered to her son.

Kurama chuckled knowing that Hiei could hear her. "I certainly think so."

"Is he always this quiet?"

"Mostly. He is not one for idle chatter."

Shiori nodded. "You two seem to fit well together despite your differences."

Kurama realized that his mother was very right about that as he followed her into the dining room. He placed the platters he was carrying on the table and then took a seat next to Hiei.

_So far so good?_ He asked his lover.

_Hn. Your house feels different._

_It's because I don't live here anymore._

"So, Hiei," Kazuya said suddenly, interrupting the mental conversation. "Did you meet Shuichi at the university?"

Hiei shook his head. "We knew each other long before that."

"Hiei came around her quite a bit when Shuichi lived here," Shiori explained. "You two met when Shuichi was doing that internship, right?"

_Internship?_

_I had to come up with some excuse for why I was always dashing off to help Yusuke. I told her I was interning as a detective's assistant. _

_So it's 'not exactly' a lie._

_Precisely._

Hiei nodded at the woman. "Yes. We worked together often."

"I think it's wonderful that you two remained close all this time," Shiori said. "Tell me. Are you in school now?"

"Hiei chose to start working right away," Kurama replied. "He's a personal assistant for someone who works out of town."

"Must be one hell of a commute," Kazuya said.

"I don't notice it, really," was Hiei's response.

The dinner continued peacefully from there. Hiei politely answered all the questions his lover's family asked him. Near the end of the meal, Kazuya's cell phone rang.

He smiled apologetically at his wife's reproachful look. "Sorry, love. The office…"

"Yes, yes. Go answer it." Shiori watched her husband dash off and then turned to her sons. "Will you two clean up while I chat with Hiei?"

Shuu nodded and began to gather the dishes, but Kurama hesitated.

Shiori waved him on. "I'm not going to attack him, Shuichi. Go on."

The redhead sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen. _Be nice_, he sent to the fire demon worriedly.

Hiei felt cornered. He hadn't agreed to be alone with the human woman, but it didn't seem like he had a choice.

"You came back," Shiori said abruptly. "I'm glad."

The jaganshi blinked. "You knew I left?"

"Of course. The effect it had on my son…well, it was obvious. It took me a little while to figure out which one of his friends was responsible for him closing off a part of himself, but it made sense that it would be you."

"He closed himself off?" Hiei was stunned. This woman…she was on the same level that he was with noticing things about Kurama. He didn't think there was anyone else who could boast that.

Shiori nodded. "I don't think he did it consciously, but some piece of him was gone. I suppose it was with you. You always seemed like the least consistent of Shuichi's friends, Hiei. You never stayed long, and I knew nothing about you. It would seem that that has changed."

"A lot of things changed."

"I'm glad. Shuichi always seemed to favor you over the others, which makes sense now that I see how similar the two of you are." Shiori sighed. "I did so want this dinner to remain pleasant, but I have to ask you something."

Hiei could see where this was going. "I'll be leaving again," he admitted. "I will always be leaving."

"I see. I assume my son knows this?"

"He does."

"You were gone last week, weren't you? When Shuichi came to visit me?"

"Yes." Hiei felt compelled to explain. "I don't leave because I want to. It's my job."

Shiori chuckled. "I can understand that. You saw my husband run off from the table to deal with his job. It doesn't matter that you leave, Hiei. It matters what you do when you're present." The human woman watched the short male her son was so enamored with take all that in. She could tell that he cared deeply for Shuichi, but perhaps wasn't skilled in expressing those feelings. "Listen, Hiei, I am not trying to tell you what to do or intimidate you. I can see that for all your gruff exterior, you are a good person. Shuichi means everything to me. When his father died, I fell apart and didn't recover for a good many years. Shuichi kept everything going. I want only the best for him, and it seems like you might _be_ what's best for him. I just want to make sure you understand that."

Hiei expected to feel trapped by the human woman's words. He had never sought to be the best thing for anyone. But there was no panic. He didn't feel the overwhelming need to run away. There was a longing instead, and Hiei realized that maybe _Kurama_ was what was best for _him_.

"I'll never hurt him," Hiei whispered harshly to the woman. "Or at least I will try not to. I…I love him, I think."

The sound of shattering glass rang out from the kitchen just then. "Oh dear," Shiori said. "Do you think he heard you?"

Yes, Hiei thought. Kurama had definitely heard him.

* * *

A/N: Whoo cliffhanger! But come on, it's not like Kurama's going to _not_ love Hiei back. Right? Totally. Okay, so this story is pretty close to it's end. It probably won't go past twenty or so chapters. But never fear, dear readers. Once this is over, I have so many more stories to write about these guys.


	18. Tell Me Something Good

Sparks Fly: Tell Me Something Good

"You alright, Shuichi?" Shuu asked his older brother. He looked at the glass on the floor and back up at Kurama. He didn't think he had ever seen the redhead drop anything before.

"I…" Kurama blinked. "He…"

_I'm sorry. _Hiei was saying in his head. _I didn't…_

_Stop. _Kurama thought back. _Wait._

He took a deep breath and went to get the broom. He had been following the conversation Hiei had been having with his mother of course. And he had felt that feeling of happiness and belonging from Hiei. But hearing the words…that had done something to Kurama that rarely happened. It had shocked him.

Once the glass was cleaned up, Kurama squared his shoulders and walked into the dining room.

Shiori looked up at him. "Oh, Shuichi, I-"

"Would you excuse us, Mother?" Kurama interjected.

"Oh. Of course." The woman got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the two demons alone.

"You think you _love_ me?" Kurama demanded the moment she was gone.

Hiei was out of his seat and next to the door in less than a second. "Fox…"

"Hiei, you get back here this instant. We've already discussed how you are going to stop hiding from me. And my name is Shuichi."

The fire demon's hand was still straying towards the doorknob, and Kurama moved so that his hair was covering his eyes. "You'll admit it to my mother, but you won't say it to me?"

"Technically, you've already heard it," Hiei muttered.

"Hiei."

"Oh fine, you infernal fool." The jaganshi walked back over and plopped himself down in a chair. "I only said that I _think _I love you."

"Well that is still more than I ever expected to get from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kurama chuckled. "You are not known for running _towards_ things you don't understand, Hiei. To be honest, I'm surprised you stuck with this relationship long enough for it to get to this point."

"Nice to see you have so much faith in me." Hiei wouldn't admit that his feelings were hurt, but he didn't have to.

The redhead sighed and sat down next to his lover. "I'd _hoped _you would stay of course. My mother was right when she said that you are probably the best thing for me. No one keeps me in my place like you do."

"No one _knows_ your place like I do," Hiei countered. "Yusuke and the buffoon all have you on some ridiculous pedestal."

"Touché. I'm not going to push you into a confession, but please know that I feel very strongly for you as well." Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei on the cheek. "We should invite my mother back in so she can stop listening at the kitchen door."

Shiori giggled and pushed the door open. "Sorry, Shuichi."

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "No you aren't, but it's fine."

"I hope I didn't make things too awkward."

"No, I think it's better that it came out now," Kurama said. "But if it's all the same to you, Mother, we're going to head home now."

"Of course, dear. You two probably have things to talk about. You'll come visit more often?"

"I can't answer for Hiei, but _I_ will be here."

Hiei cleared his throat. "I'll come."

Shiori smiled softly at the demon. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were silent as they headed back to the train station. The fox didn't want to make any sudden moves or comments until he knew that Hiei wasn't going to bolt. He sighed internally, wondering when Hiei running away would stop being something he feared.

He allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts for the rest of the walk, jumping as Hiei took his hand and pulled him off the sidewalk toward a park.

Kurama smiled as he realized where they were. This park was one that he had put a lot of effort into in his younger years. It became a place that he could come to when he'd had enough of humanity. He had never brought Hiei to this place, but there was so much of his energy thrumming through the park that it wasn't surprising that Hiei was drawn to it.

Hiei pulled him along until they reached a thick patch of grass around the thick trunk of a large tree.

Kurama settled himself in the soft grass, inhaling the sweet, heady floral scents. He raised an eyebrow in Hiei's direction. "Is there any particular reason you wanted to stop here, Hiei?" he asked.

The fire demon shrugged and leapt into the tree. "Felt like it."

"Alright."

The redhead moved so that he was lying in the grass with his eyes closed. He was content to lie there until Hiei decided he was ready to leave.

It only took twenty minutes for the jaganshi to decide to speak. "You said you feel strongly for me."

"I did," Kurama replied without opening his eyes. "I do."

"That was fast. We've only been…together for a couple of months."

"Kitsune feel things strongly and seriously. It's not quite love at first sight, but once we realize we care for someone, there's nothing that can change that."

Hiei grunted. "Hn."

"Is there a reason you asked?"

"You…just came out and said it."

"Yes."

"You lie like you breathe."

"Ah."

Kurama couldn't deny that. He was skilled in deception, which only occasionally came back to bite him in the ass. This was one of those times.

"Why should I believe you?" Hiei wanted to know.

The fox sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "It is important to note that I don't lie about _everything. _And usually not to people who I assume can tell whether or not I'm being honest."

"No one knows you that well."

"I thought you did."

A breeze blew through the park then, lifting Kurama's hair and sending it flying around his face. He frowned at Hiei's silence. "Hm. Actually, I stopped lying to you ages ago without realizing it."

Hiei blinked. It dawned on him that Kurama was right. He usually could spot the lies coming from the fox's mouth, but there hadn't been any recently. That strange, familiar warmth began to spread through Hiei's chest again. He had been worried about losing Kurama's affection to that human mother of his, but when he thought about it, there was no one that Kurama lied to more. True, he lied to her under the guise of protection, but lies were lies.

"In fact," Kurama continued. "I might just love you too."

"You might?"

The redhead grinned up at him. "I can be vague too."

A heated glare was his reward, but Hiei dropped from the tree to sit beside him. They sat in silence together as the darkness around them deepened, and Kurama tipped his head back to stare at the stars.

"Kurama?"

Green eyes slanted in Hiei's direction. It was rare for the jaganshi to whisper anything. "Hm?"

"Don't be vague. Please."

The fox could hear all the hidden emotion behind that 'please'." He had gotten very good at deciphering the emotions that Hiei tried to hide. He also knew how rare it was for his lover to ask for anything serious. Kurama took a moment to run through his own feelings. The last thing he wanted to do was say something he didn't mean. That in itself was surprising because he usually didn't think twice about his deceptions.

He thought about how restless he had been when Hiei was in the Makai the last time, and how his spirits had lifted upon the fire demon's return. He thought about how _right _he felt when he was buried inside of Hiei, listening to the moans and pants that poured from that delicious mouth of his.

There was really no one else Kurama could see himself being this happy, this inherently _himself _with.

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll be specific. I didn't know who I was until I met you, Hiei. I thought I was content to drift through this life in Ningenkai, looking out for my mother and never really getting to know anyone. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Yusuke and Kuwabara and the girls. I would have never realized that I have the capacity to care about people other than my mother as much or more than myself. That I have the capacity to love in a passionate sense. You are the only one I have been close to this way. Physically, mentally, emotionally. I can't say that I know what love is, Hiei, but it has to be this. I don't think there's anything stronger than what I feel for you right now."

Hiei just blinked at the fox. He was never prepared when Kurama got serious on him, and even though he'd asked for it, this was no exception. He felt like he was going to burst. No one had ever said things like this to him before. No one had ever felt things like this for him before. Everything that Kurama had said were the same things _he_ felt. But of course, Hiei was terrible with words, so he decided to let his actions speak for him.

He tackled the redhead, sending them both sprawling in the grass. Hiei kissed Kurama, and though they had kissed probably a hundred times in the last couple of months, there was something different about this one.

It started off light, gentle, with Hiei trying to say things that he couldn't speak with feathery touches of his lips. He kissed Kurama like he was something precious, something to be treasured. He kissed Kurama like Kurama made _him _feel.

Then, when the fox was gasping in pleasure and happiness, the kiss turned passionate. It was deep and fiery and so very Hiei. Their tongues clashed and tangled in the ever present battle for dominance that was their relationship.

It was Kurama who pulled away first, panting and flushed. "Was that specific enough for you?" he asked.

Hiei nodded.

"Do you still _think_ you love me?"

Hiei shook his head. "Some things you just know."

Kurama smiled brilliantly. "I love you," he said, trying the words out for the first time. "I love you, and I don't think I can ever give you up."

Hiei settled himself against Kurama's chest. "So don't," he replied.

"Do you know what that would mean? If I decided to keep you forever?"

"Well I know that you're insane if you think I can be kept, but do you honestly see me doing this with anyone else? Ever?"

"I refuse to think about it."

"Jealous fox."

"I prefer territorial." Kurama kissed the top of Hiei's head. "I really am very proud of you. It must have been hell trying to fight your natural impulse to run away from this."

Hiei shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"It was _you_, fox. I've always trusted you. Sometimes against my better judgment."

Kurama laughed, joy and pleasure radiating from his entire being. The grass around them lengthened, and the little wildflowers that dotted the landscape began to get taller. All the flora in the immediate area echoed the joy of the one who had taken such good care of them.

Hiei had never thought about it before, but it was really quite beautiful.

He leaned up to kiss the fox again. This kiss was slower, and he allowed his hands to untuck the dark green shirt from the pants so he could run his hands over all that flawless skin there.

Soon touching wasn't enough, and Hiei unbuttoned the shirt to expose more of the silky skin. He followed the path his hands had taken with his tongue reveling in how clean Kurama always tasted.

The redhead arched his back beautifully, biting his lip to stifle the cry that threatened to break free at Hiei's ministrations. "Here, Hiei? Really?" he gasped out as that wicked tongue dipped into his navel.

"Weren't you the one complaining about my sense of adventure?" Hiei replied as he licked his way to the rosy nipples adorning the fox's muscular chest. He took one of the buds between his teeth and nipped it hard.

Kurama whimpered. He had no response to the question. He found it admirable that Hiei was attempting to take charge, but there was only so much of being on the bottom that the arrogant fox could take.

A wicked gleam entered those green eyes and in a matter of seconds, Hiei was the one on the ground with Kurama sitting on top of him.

"You don't play fair," Hiei pouted.

"I never claimed to. In fact, I always claim the opposite." He bent down and unbuttoned the shirt Hiei was wearing. "Did I tell you," he asked. "How delicious you looked tonight?"

"Um. No."

"Well. You did." Kurama licked Hiei's neck, setting his teeth into the flesh none to gently. "So very, very delicious."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm." He moved down to the buckle on the khaki pants, flicking it open and laughing when he realized that Hiei hadn't bothered to put on any underwear. The fire demon's erection popped free and Kurama grabbed it with his hands to steady it, then descended upon it with his mouth.

Hiei bucked, thrusting deeper into the fox's throat.

Kurama sucked faster, harder, bringing his lover to a shattering climax in a matter of minutes.

"Simply delicious," the redhead remarked as he swallowed. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow as Hiei reached down to re-button his pants. "And what do you think you're doing?" Kurama asked huskily.

"We're not done?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Not by a long shot, my love. You really shouldn't begin these things if you don't want to finish them." With one hand, Kurama held the fire demon's wrists above his head, then snapped his fingers. A root from the tree they were under snaked up out of the ground to pin Hiei's wrists to the ground.

Hiei growled at the bondage, pulling against the root in vain.

"I'm going to be very upset with you if you burn that," Kurama said. He divested Hiei of his pants in one smooth gesture, then took care of his own. "There now, that's better." He pulled the seed out of his hair for the plant that produced a smooth lubricant and made it blossom.

Hiei cried out as Kurama stuck three lubed up fingers in his ass and pumped them up and down. He ground down on the digits, moaning as the middle one hit his prostate head on. Another orgasm was approaching, but Kurama removed his fingers. Hiei swore.

"Not just yet, little dragon," the redhead said. He replaced his fingers with his hard length and began to fuck Hiei hard.

The area around them filled with the sounds of their fucking, and in the back of his mind, Kurama had time to hope that there were no children around to hear them.

The jaganshi pulled against the root that bound him, his frustration at not being able to sink his hands into all that red hair that fell around him was only adding to the pleasure that was building in him.

Hiei could feel his climax bearing down on him, and he clenched his muscles tightly, so that Kurama would come at the same time. They both cried out as they rode the waves of their pleasure, and then fell into the nest of grass.

"I want to be on top next time," Hiei said as soon as he could speak.

"We'll see," Kurama replied. He yawned and removed the root from around Hiei's wrists. "We need to get home before we end up sleeping in this park."

"Is there another train?"

Kurama reached for his pants and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket to check the time. "One more if we get up and leave now."

"What if we don't?"

"Then we're either sleeping here, or walking home."

Hiei smirked. "What if we don't walk?"

"Someone could see us."

A snort was the reply. "Someone could see _you._ I'm much faster than that. You probably could be if you went into your fox form."

Kurama thought about it, then grinned. "Well since we're being adventurous tonight, let's do it. But let's lie here for a while first. It's so nice out."

Hiei decided then and there that there was nothing he could want more than this. Kurama was a genius for suggesting they get together, not that Hiei was going to tell him that, of course. He had to keep that ego in check.

* * *

A/N: Aw. I love these two. There're maybe two or three more chapters of this left. Thanks for all of the kind things you all have said about this story. They keep my creative juices flowing.


	19. Bucking the System

Sparks Fly: Bucking the System

Kurama walked into the final Biology class of the year and sat down. They had already taken their final and were only in class to get them handed back. Reiuka plopped down into her chair next to him a moment later and sighed.

"Why can't they just mail our exams to us? This is such a waste of my time," she groused.

Kurama smiled. "It will take less than fifteen minutes for this to be over and your summer to begin, Reiuka. I think you can handle that."

"Of course I can handle it, Shuichi; I just shouldn't have to. But enough about my complaining, how are you? How's Hiei?"

"I'm fine, and Hiei's fine. He says hello by the way."

"Really?"

"Well, no actually, but that doesn't mean anything. He's not the type for pleasantries."

Reiuka laughed. "Yeah, I got that. Have you introduced him to any of your other friends yet?"

"He already knew my other friends. He did meet my family a couple of weeks ago though."

"Wow, big step."

Kurama nodded. "We are rather serious, Reiuka. Luckily my family liked him very much."

"Good. So when you say serious what do you mean? Like have you said those three little words yet?"

"We've said them quite a few times," Kurama told her. "Well, I've said them quite a few times. Hiei is more subtle with his affection, but it is nonetheless apparent to me that it exists."

"Aww. That's so cute, Shuichi. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"So I feel like I should know this already, but what are your plans for the summer?"

"Hiei and I will be spending some time abroad," Kurama answered.

Reiuka shook her head. "My gods you two are ridiculously cute. If you're married when school starts again, I'm going to have a fit."

"I assure you we will not be moving that fast."

"Well good. You're too young for that."

Kurama smile fondly at the girl. "And you? What are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm moving out of the dorms and into my own place."

"Lovely. Perhaps then I will come see you since there will be no fear of molestation."

The professor walked in then and began passing out the tests. Reiuka rolled her eyes when Kurama's was handed back. "Do you fail at anything?" she demanded.

Kurama flipped through the test unnecessarily, as he had gotten a perfect score. He looked over when Reiuka got hers back. "Look at that," he said with a smile. "You got ninety seven percent. What do you have to complain about?"

"Nothing I guess." Reiuka stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess that's it then."

"Shall we go?"

Together they walked out of the building, and Kurama stopped short when he saw Hiei leaning against the side. "Hi," he said in surprise.

"Hey." Hiei came over and leaned up, kissing Kurama soundly. A passing girl made a miserable noise when she saw that. "Reiuka," he said acknowledging the young woman next to his lover.

"Hey, Hiei. Ask Kurama what he got on his final."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect score," the redhead replied with a grin.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?"

"Proud perhaps?" Kurama responded.

"Fine. Good job. We'll put it on the refrigerator when we get home. Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes." Kurama turned to Reiuka. "Have a good summer," he said sincerely.

"You too." She hesitated, then wrapped her arms around the fox.

Kurama blinked, then hugged her back. "Be safe," he said. "I would hate to have something happen to the only person I can stand at this school."

Reiuka grinned and hurried off to her dorm.

The redhead turned to look at Hiei and smiled. "Ready?"

Hiei nodded and fell into step with him. "So what do we need to do before we can leave?"

"I'm going to call my mother and change my clothes, and then we can go," Kurama responded.

Hiei averted his eyes. "So you did well on all of your finals?"

Kurama smiled. "I did, and I've been offered a TA position in plant morphology. I believe I am the youngest person to ever be considered for it."

"Great, so the class will be filled with giggling girls."

"Possibly. Though I'm hoping that word will get out that I am dating you and the attention will lessen."

Hiei snorted. That wasn't likely to happen.

* * *

The two of them walked into the Makai and turned towards Alaric. Kurama had called his mother and told her that he and Hiei were going to be abroad for a few weeks. She wished him well and asked him to come visit her when they returned.

Now they were walking through the forests of the border of the two worlds, both of them visibly relaxing as the air of the Makai surrounded them. Neither of them said anything until they reached Mukuro's fortress.

The guards at the door bowed to Hiei as he entered. "Lord Hiei," they murmured.

"Mukuro is in her office?" the jaganshi asked them.

"She is, sir."

"Good." Hiei led Kurama through the fortress, pausing in front of a large door and then kicking it open.

The lady demon looked up and gave her heir a dry look. "Why haven't I killed you?" she asked.

"Because no one else will put up with you," Hiei replied. He plopped himself down in one of the chairs in the office. "Kurama wants to talk to you."

"Oh?" She turned her gaze to the fox who leaned against the wall nearest Hiei's chair. He was the epitome of casualness, with his hair falling in its usual red splendor and his white clothing looking as pristine as ever. His eyes were closed, and an idiot would have thought him inattentive.

Mukuro was no idiot.

She knew that Kurama was monitoring everything that was happening with a sharp level of observation. "What do you have to say to me, thief?" she asked him.

Kurama smirked. "You sound as if you are making an accusation, Lady Mukuro," he murmured.

"Perhaps I am. I seem to be missing a fair few precious items, and you were here around the time they went missing. I am sure the logic I am using is not lost on you."

"Of course not," Kurama replied. "I would suspect me as well, were I in your position. If we may move on, I did come here with a purpose."

Mukuro chuckled. Kurama had neither confirmed nor denied her suspicions, and she figured he never would. For good measure she sent her heir a glare that clearly said that the missing items were to be returned or it was coming out of his pay. "Speak then, Kurama," the lady said. "I have little time and less patience."

"Hiei told me of the deal that you proposed," the fox replied.

"Ah yes. Rather generous of me, wasn't it?"

"To be sure. Still, we cannot accept it."

The lady's good eyebrow arched. She wasn't terribly surprised. Kurama did not strike her as the type to work for someone else. "Hm. You won't even do it for the one you claim to love?"

Neither of them bothered to look surprised that Mukuro knew of their declarations, but Hiei scowled. "I don't want it either," he snapped. "Maybe I _like _working for you."

Now _that _caught Mukuro off guard. Not that her heir enjoyed his position, but that he had admitted it. She caught Kurama's green eyes and knew that he was the reason for this new frankness in Hiei.

"Very well," she said. "Then I will find something for you to do, Hiei. If that's all…"

"It isn't," Kurama responded, pushing off from the wall. He came around to stand behind Hiei's chair, resting his hands on the back of it. "I would like to try and work out a new deal with you."

"I don't negotiate," Mukuro quipped.

"So I've been told," Kurama allowed. "Still, I have been around for a very long time, and I have seen demons greater than you, Mukuro, do things they claimed they did not."

Hiei stiffened in his seat. Kurama's voice had taken on a colder quality while still remaining utterly pleasant. It tightened things low in him and he scoffed at himself for reacting to it.

"If you won't negotiate with Shuichi," Kurama continued, "What about with Youko?"

Mukuro blinked quickly. "I suppose you can try," she said. That was more than she had given anyone before.

The room grew eerily silent and power made the papers flutter and the hangings shake. In a matter of seconds the silver white spirit fox was leaning sensually over the chair his lover was sitting in. "Ah, that's better," he practically purred.

The lady demon watched as her heir fidgeted in his chair and smirked. She could see why he was so taken with the fox. "Am I supposed to call you Youko now?" she asked dryly.

"If you like. Shuichi, Kurama, and Youko are one in the same," the fox answered.

"Fine. What do you propose, Kurama?"

"Hiei likes working for you, and I like having Hiei in Ningenkai with me. At the same time, Hiei would go insane if he had to stay there all the time. I also think he would appreciate not being here with you all the time either. My proposition is only a minor change to what you and Hiei already have in place. I only seek to add more…let's call it structure. And of course there is an incentive."

"Then you do know how to bargain," Mukuro acknowledged.

"Of course. What I suggest is a schedule of sorts. I daresay Hiei would rather spend more time with me than he would with you, so what about a one week here, two weeks there kind of thing?"

"Why should he get more time in Ningenkai? Unless you are suggesting a pay cut for him?"

Hiei turned his head to glare at the fox. "He is not."

"Oh don't worry your heart, Hiei," Kurama replied. "I'm not. I did mention that there was an incentive to this, did I not?"

"You did," Mukuro responded. "I'm listening."

"I got out of school for the summer today, and I told my mother not to expect me to be around much. This means I am free to do as I please for the next several weeks. Having a skilled thief in your midst can benefit you, Mukuro."

"It could, but you refuse to work for me."

"I would be working for myself, of course," Kurama said. "But since I don't need anything I would acquire, I could be persuaded to give it to someone else."

"So _I_ can be convicted of stealing?" Mukuro demanded.

The fox scoffed. "Please. No one will be the wiser. I _do_ know how to steal things that cannot be traced. I'm thinking I would start in Gandara and see if Yomi is still on his toes."

Mukuro was silent for a moment, thinking. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh what the hell. You've got a deal, fox. I must say I envy the person who has your complete loyalty if you are truly this intelligent and devious."

Kurama smiled and rested his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "He is to be envied, isn't he?"

* * *

Hiei led Kurama to his rooms, irritated with the hush that had fallen over the fortress. Kurama was still in Youko's form, and people were staring. It was annoying that these idiots thought they had the right to gaze upon what was his.

For his part, Kurama ignored all of the others, running his clawed fingers through his silvery hair as they walked down the corridors, enjoying the feel of his tail moving behind him. The fact that he could stay in this form for as long as he wanted was liberating, and he meant to enjoy that freedom.

When they reached the rooms and Hiei had unlocked them, Kurama did a back flip, one hand lighting on the ground for a second, and then he landed on the bed. "That went well," he said with a grin.

"Hn. I didn't expect her to cave that easily," Hiei remarked, shutting the door behind them.

Kurama crooked a finger at him. "Join me?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and went to sit in the window as per usual, ignoring the fox's pout. "Don't think that because I love you I'm going to give you what you want all the time."

"Why on earth would I think that?"

"Because you're an arrogant fool."

"An arrogant fool that you can't live without," Kurama corrected.

"Spare me your egotism."

For all his gruff words, Kurama knew that Hiei was in a good mood. They had gotten what they wanted from Mukuro and had the entire summer ahead of them to get into all kinds of mischief. Had he been a telepath, he would have seen that he was right.

Hiei was glowing with pleasure on the inside. He had spent all of his life thinking that in order to have a relationship with someone he had to give up his freedom. Kurama had shown him that that just wasn't true. Moreover, the fox had given him someone to share his freedom with. It felt nice, the fire demon decided.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurama asked.

"Tonight? I want to eat and wash the scents of your world off of me. And sleep."

"And tomorrow?"

Cool red eyes flashed to meet molten gold. "I guess we'll see."

Kurama grinned. "I guess we will."

* * *

A/N: And that is the last real chapter of Sparks Fly! There will be an epilogue coming out sometime between now and next Friday to make this an even 20 chapters, but for the most part, this story is over. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with this and reviewed and made me feel like a rockstar of an authoress. I love you all.


	20. Epilogue

Sparks Fly: Epilogue

Kurama sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Hiei stomped in after him and went immediately to the window.

"Are you honestly _still_ upset?" the redhead demanded.

"That human kissed you," Hiei snapped.

"On the cheek."

"She was overly familiar."

"She's my _cousin_, Hiei. She was familiar because she's family." When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama threw his hands up and walked into his bedroom.

He fell onto his bed and pulled his pillow over his face. The two of them had spent the last six weeks in the Makai helping Mukuro secure the border and ripping off people who weren't all that loyal to her.

As soon as they'd arrived back in Ningenkai, Kurama had insisted on stopping to see his mother since they were close. Unfortunately, Shiori had been having lunch with her sister and niece at the time.

Hiei had been forcibly introduced to more of the family and had been witness to Kurama's cousin Kimi bidding him farewell with a kiss on the cheek.

So now they were fighting about it.

Kurama heard the bathroom door slam and the water turn on and walked back into the living room in time to see Yusuke letting himself in the apartment.

The half demon stopped and grinned when he saw his friend. "Hey! You're back!"

"We are," Kurama replied wearily, accepting a hug from Yusuke.

"How was it?"

"Exhilarating. Freeing." The redhead walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Was it hard to come back here?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"I was expecting it to be, but it really wasn't. I have truly come to see both places at home and I know I can return to either when I feel like it."

"Cool then. I'm guessing you and Hiei are fighting again," Yusuke remarked.

"How did you guess?"

"Sounds like he's in the shower, and you're not in there with him. What happened?"

Kurama sighed and explained what was going on. "I can't say I'm surprised though. We barely fought at all in the Makai, and we were over due."

Yusuke laughed. "Probably."

"And how have things been here?" Kurama wanted to know.

"You know, same old same old. Ningenkai is reliably boring."

"Yes, I appreciate it for that quality at times. I was Youko quite a lot in the Makai, and it sapped much of my strength."

"How did that go over?"

Kurama grinned. "Hiei loved it."

"Ew. That is way more information than I ever needed, fox boy."

"You're welcome," the fox replied teasingly.

"Aside from the fighting how are you and Hiei doing?" Yusuke asked. "I saw Koenma for a bit while you were gone, and he bet that you two would have called it quits by now. I really want to prove him wrong."

"Well you already have. I love Hiei very much, but sometimes he's exasperating. I don't think we'll break up over something as silly as this though," Kurama replied.

"Yeah you're- Wait. Did you just say you love him?" the half demon demanded.

"Yes."

"And you meant it."

"Yes."

"Wow. When are you going to tell Hiei? What do you think he'll say back?"

"I expect he'll say that he loves Kurama too," a dry voice said from the bathroom door. Hiei leaned against the doorframe with a towel slung low on his waist. His hair was wet, but still stood on top of his head in defiance of gravity.

Kurama ducked his head. "It's admirable that you try to keep up with our relationship, Yusuke, but you could do a better job of it."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't tell me anything," the mazoku protested.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Get out," he deadpanned.

"You can't kick me out!" Yusuke shouted. "It's not your house."

"It's not a house period, you moron."

"Hiei," Kurama chided.

"It's not. And he needs to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get the scent of that human girl off of you, and I don't think he wants to see it. I'm really doing him a service," Hiei replied.

"What are you going to do?" Yusuke asked. "Wash him off?"

"In a way," Hiei responded. "Probably with my tongue."

That was all Yusuke needed to hear. He was on his feet and near the door in a second. "Well, nice to have you two home," the half demon said and was gone.

Kurama shook his head. "You shouldn't do things like that to him."

"Things like what?"

Kurama sighed, tired of this already. "Say things you don't mean just to get him to leave."

Hiei dropped his towel. "Who said I didn't mean it?" he growled and pounced.

* * *

Later, they were lying on the living room floor tangled in each other. Kurama was missing his shirt, and Hiei was still naked. Moonlight fell in bright shafts from the windows, lighting up Kurama's hair and Hiei's side.

The jaganshi yawned and tucked his face against Kurama's neck.

"I take it you're over the incident with Kimi," the fox whispered, stroking a hand through the black locks.

Hiei just grunted and skimmed his nose over the soft skin of Kurama's neck.

"You know, we really should make an effort to spend more time with Yusuke and everyone."

"Hn."

"Are you refusing to speak now?"

"Not refusing. I just see no need. You've always been content to listen to yourself talk," Hiei replied.

"Remind me why I'm in love with you again?"

"I thought I just did that."

Kurama smiled. "If you think I love you because of the wicked things you can do with your tongue, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Was it my winning personality then?" Hiei asked dryly.

"In part."

They returned to a companionable silence then with Hiei pressing occasional kisses in the juncture of his fox's neck and shoulder. Kurama hissed when one was more nip than kiss and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" Hiei queried.

"Just…" Kurama searched for the words he was looking for, and when nothing seemed to fit, he shrugged and gave up. "For everything."

Hiei seemed to know exactly what his lover meant though. His answering smile was small and hidden, but the redhead could feel it against his skin. "I guess I should move some of my things over here," the fire demon remarked.

"Hm?"

"If I'm going to be staying here, I should have things here."

"Yes," Kurama said slowly, "But that would also require you have things, and I am convinced that you are the poster child for the minimalist movement."

Hiei shrugged. "So get me some things."

"Are you saying you want to move in with me, Hiei?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"Don't make a big deal of it. I've been practically living with you since we met."

The fox couldn't deny that, but something about this more official declaration made him grin. "What kinds of things?" he asked.

"I don't know. Clothes? Some of that bathing stuff you use only in less girly scents."

"You've seen what I can do with a rose and you still call it girly?"

Hiei snorted. "I draw the line at smelling like you."

"Well I suppose I can accept that. What else will you need?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the one well versed in living like a human."

"Very true," Kurama agreed. "It's a good thing I stopped at one of my dens before we left the Makai. I've been looking for a reason to better furnish this place other than 'I got bored with it.' You moving in is the perfect occasion."

"You're a lunatic, do you know that?" Hiei grumbled.

Kurama laughed. "Of course I do. But let's keep that our little secret. There are still a fair few people who mistake my lunacy for genius. But then…who's to say they're wrong?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and sprang to his feet.

"And where are you going?" The fox wanted to know.

"To bed," the jaganshi replied. "I am done indulging your sentimental foolishness for the night."

"Alright then." Kurama stood up and stretched, popping the bones in his back. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll join you."

Hiei waved over his shoulder as he headed to the bedroom. The door shut with a soft click, and Kurama smiled. He moved around his living room, making sure that his plants were still thriving, murmuring to them softly, and letting his energy stretch to them. Yusuke had been making sure they were watered in his absence, but Kurama could tell that they had missed him.

He made sure to give each of them special attention, then made his way into the bathroom.

Kurama shook his head when he saw the state it was in. Clearly he needed to have a talk with Hiei about returning things to where he found them. He picked up towel which was balled up on the floor and set in on the counter. He grabbed a clean one from the small closet by the toilet and hopped in the shower.

The redhead let the warm jets of water relax him deeply, smothering a yawn with one hand while he fumbled for his shampoo with the other. It had been a long six weeks, and truth be told, Kurama had missed the life he had built for himself here in Ningenkai.

It would be nice to be able to be here with Hiei without having to worry about school.

Kurama rinsed his hair of shampoo, conditioned it, and then turned the water off. He stepped onto the bath mat and shivered as the chill from the air conditioning swept over his wet body.

Using speed he rarely tapped into, Kurama dried himself and his hair off, then reached for the towel he had placed on the counter. He picked it up and shook it out, frowning when he heard something clatter to the floor.

Bending down, Kurama saw a glittering blue gem on the floor.

Hiei's tear gem.

Kurama frowned harder. He knew for a fact that Hiei never took the thing off. Not even to bathe, and that even if he had, he would never have left it balled up in a towel. Not accidentally.

Which meant it was purposeful.

Which meant Hiei knew that Kurama would find it.

Which meant…

Kurama tapped into their link. _Hiei?_

_I'm trying to sleep._

_You left your gem in the bathroom._

_I know where I left it._

_What would you like me to do with it?_

_It's meant to be worn._

Hiei disconnected then, leaving a confused Kurama in the bathroom. It seemed like Hiei wanted him to wear the necklace. An almost giddy smile broke over the fox's face then and he picked up the gem, slipping the leather cord over his head. As the cool gem settled over his chest, Kurama mused on how they had come full circle.

"_I value our friendship, and all we've been through... But I'm not interested in you that way."_

"_You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you._

"_Relax. It's a joke."_

And it had been a joke at the time. Now though…everything was different. Better. They were both happy.

Kurama tossed the towel into the hamper and made his way to the bedroom without bothering to put on clothes.

This was the life he had made for himself after the destruction of the one he had been living. True, he had had to give up most of the things he was accustomed to and start over completely. It had been hard.

Kurama had never been more grateful for it.

* * *

A/N: And that, loyal readers, is the end. I am by no means done with these two. Look out for more fics starring Hiei and Kurama and ones with Kurama and others as well. If you want to be kept in the know, I post status reports on my fan fiction on my tumblr: sonata-de-morte (dot) tumblr (dot) com Thanks so much for all of the reviews and for every last person who has read this in whole or in part. You make this so much fun for me!


End file.
